Photographs
by Pandaboo704
Summary: This is my first attempt a Fanfiction. Johnny meets a woman who is going to change all their lives around, but is he ready for the changes?
1. Chapter 1

Johnny and Roy pulled up to the scene to find a woman hanging upside down from a tree branch her long blonde hair hanging below her probably 20 feet above the water. Her long tanned legs were wrapped around a thin tree branch, a rope tied around one ankle and wrapped around the branch. Camera in hand, the young woman twisted to take a picture of the paramedics stepping out of the squad. She zoomed in on Roy's face and snapped the picture as he turned to take in her location and the obstacles they would face trying to reach her. She snapped another photo of Johnny scratching his head as he took in the same scene Roy was observing.

"I think the only option is to climb up to the limb above her and lower down to secure her to a harness and then bring her up to me". Johnny said reaching for two harnesses.

"I agree, I don't think the limb she is on will support both of you and with all those low hanging branches we can't get the ladder out there." Roy put his helmet on the top of the squad.

As Johnny walked toward the tree he called out to the woman, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"The biggest injury is to my ego, I can't believe I got stuck out here. My ankle is starting to hurt where the rope is cutting into it and I am getting a bit dizzy from hanging upside down for so long". The woman moved the camera off to the side enough to view her ankle again.

Another woman moved over toward the paramedics. "She climbed out there to get a picture of a bullfrog on the lily pad. Thankfully, she thought to tie the rope around her in case she slipped; unfortunately, she doesn't understand knots very well and when she eased herself down the knot tightened and the rope let her fall farther than she had planned. She tried to pull herself back up, but she can't. And as much as I like her, I am not going out on a limb for her". The pretty brunette laughed slightly.

Roy turned his attention toward the second woman, "What is her name?"

"Summer and I am Sara. I am a student at the culinary school and I needed to test a new recipe for outdoor cooking. We figured this would be a great location and she could work on getting some great nature photos. Now, my meal is burnt and she is hanging from a tree. Not a particularly great start to the weekend". Sara smiled as Mike and Marco walked over from the Fire Engine, "Although it is getting better. "

"Summer, my name is Roy DeSoto; the man climbing out to you is my partner, John Gage."

Roy pulled out his pad of paper, "What is her last name?"

"Skye, she has been like that for over an hour. She tried on her own to get back up before she let me go and call for help."

"Summer Skye? How old is she?" Roy wrote the name in his pad when Sara nodded that the name was correct.

"We are both 24 years old".

Roy watched as Johnny started maneuvering across the limb above Summer. She was still taking pictures of him as he worked his way closer to her. Luckily, she did not have the flash working or it could have been a problem, rather than just a distraction.

"Do you think you can hand off the camera first? It is really expensive and I would hate for anything to happen to it. Besides, I got some great photos today," Summer held out the camera to Johnny.

He took the camera, hanging it on a nearby branch, "It will have to survive right there for now, getting you off that tree limb is my bigger priority."

Johnny wrapped his legs around the tree limb and let himself drop down to get closer to his victim. "Can you reach up and try to grab my hands?" Johnny reached his arms down toward her.

Using what was left of her strength Summer tried to do a mid-air sit up and managed to grasp one of his hands. He gently pulled her closer and told her to wrap her arms around his neck while he got the harness around her waist securing her to him.

"Give me a little more slack," Johnny called out to the crew. "I need to get down lower so I can cut that rope off her ankle. When I cut this rope just hang on to my neck, the harness will keep you from falling, but you are going to feel your body drop. I won't let you get hurt, just try to relax and trust me."

Summer nodded, feeling nervous about her situation for the first time. She felt the cold steel of Johnny's knife against her skin as he slid the knife underneath the rope and with a quick upward motion cut it and she felt her legs drop. She tightened her grip around Johnny's neck and felt his arms go around her to steady her. "Can you get your feet on the limb and try to stand up?" Johnny was pulling her up slightly to get her in a position to stand on the limb she had just been dangling from. She was able to get her feet planted and take her weight off Johnny's neck and back. He lowered himself to the same limb so he could guide her back toward the tree, but quickly pulled himself off the branch when he heard the sound of wood splintering.

"Do you think you can walk back to the tree trunk? Just keep holding on to this limb for balance and I will be moving in conjunction with you, the harness won't let you fall." Johnny made eye contact with Summer noticing for the first time she had remarkable blue eyes. She smiled and nodded as she started moving toward the tree trunk. Johnny placed her camera around his neck.

Once they reached the tree Roy reached up and to grasp hold of Summer as Johnny slowly lowered her from the limb. Johnny scrambled down the tree and unhooked Summer's harness and then his own as Roy carried her over to a tree stump and set her down.

"You mentioned your ankle hurt and you were feeling a bit dizzy; now that you are out of the tree are you having any other symptoms?" Roy knelt beside her looking at her ankle. "Let's see if you can put any weight on it." He offered her a hand as she stood. Johnny walked over; noticing her color draining he quickly put an arm around her waist. She raised a shaking hand to her head and leaned against Johnny, "I think I should sit down."

Johnny helped her sit back on the tree stump. "Put your head down to your knees." Johnny opened the biophone as Summer complied with his order. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead Squad 51," Dr. Brackett voice came across the line.

"Rampart, we have a female victim, age 24, approximately 110 lbs; she had been hanging upside down from a tree trunk with a rope tied to her ankle for over an hour. Victim complains of pain in her ankle, which has visible abrasions from the rope. When we tried to have her stand to see if she could bear weight, victim got dizzy and almost passed out. She had complained of dizziness when hanging from the limb."

"It is just the fading adrenaline, and hunger, we didn't get to have our dinner," Summer slowly sat up straight. "That and I tend to intentionally dehydrate myself when we are going out like this," Summer looked around the park. "Not a lot of restroom facilities around here," she gave a faint smile.

"Rampart, victim states she has not had anything to eat in several hours and may be a bit dehydrated."

"Squad 51, start an IV with normal saline and transport when possible."

"Oh, I really don't want to go to the hospital," Summer shook her head.

"Rampart, victim states she does not want to go to the hospital"

"Squad 51, how bad are the ankle abrasions? Any chance she has fractured or broken that ankle?"

"Negative rampart, the wound definitely needs to be cleaned and bandaged, but there is not any swelling to indicate further injury." Johnny studied her ankle closely.

"Blood pressure is 90/60, pulse is 60 and respirations are 16." Roy finished doing a preliminary check of the woman's vitals.

"Rampart, victim's blood pressure is 90/60, pulse is 60 and respirations are 16." Johnny relayed the information over the biophone.

"Squad 51 do you have time to sit with the victim while she receives the IV and you treat the ankle injury?"

Johnny looked over at Roy and Captain Stanley, both men nodded their heads. "10-4 Rampart"

"Go ahead and start the IV, treat the ankle and call us with another set of vitals."

"10-4 Rampart"

Johnny hung up the biophone and reached into the drug case for an IV. "This is going to pinch a little, "Johnny scrubbed her arm with an alcohol swab and inserted the needle quickly into her vein starting the IV.

Captain Stanley put a hand on Johnny's shoulder before he walked toward the engine, "Nothing left for us to do here boys." He took his radio, "Engine 51 available; Squad 51 will be unavailable for at least another 15 minutes." Sara quickly stepped away from Summer and went up to Captain Stanley.

"Can I ask you a question?" At his nod she continued, "Do you guys eat at the Station, I mean, actually cook dinner?"

"Yes," Captain Stanley smiled at the young woman.

"Do you have one person that does the cooking, or do you share? I guess, what I am trying to ask is would you be willing to let me come in and cook for all of you for a few days? I have this assignment for school where I need to make various types of meals and need people to evaluate me on the quality of the food, taste, presentation, ability to reheat. The evaluators can't be friends or family and I don't know a lot of people in California. I wondered if I could use your team as my evaluators, in exchange for someone cooking for you?"

Captain Stanley smiled thinking of Johnny's meal of hot dogs and baked beans the night before. "I think my men would love that."

"Could I come by starting Monday? I will bring a couple of girls to help me with the preparation so we can get it done quickly and not be in your way."

"I am looking forward to it," Captain Stanley shook her outstretched hand and moved toward the engine. His guys were going to love this news.

Roy cleaned the ankle and wrapped it in a clean strip of gauze.

"Nice camera," Johnny knelt down next to Summer turning the camera over in his hands. "Are you a professional photographer?"

"No, she's a…" Summer cut off Sarah, "No, but it is a very serious hobby." She met Sara's gaze and gave a slight shake of her head.

"Let's try having you stand up again and see if you can stay conscious, and put weight on that ankle," Roy finished wrapping the ankle, stood and offered his hand to Summer.

Johnny also stood so he could be there for support if needed. She took a tentative step and limped slightly, Roy and Johnny both reached for her and she laughed. "I am okay. My ankle is a little stiff and the bandage doesn't help mobility. It is definitely not broken." She took a few more steps in a circle showing the ankle would support her weight, and she was not getting light-headed.

"Let's get another set of vitals." Roy pulled the bp cuff from the box and put the stethoscope into his ears.

Johnny reached for Summer's wrist and checked her pulse. He placed a hand on her stomach counting respirations.

Johnny reached over for the biophone, "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dr. Brackett responded to the call, having expected it would be coming shortly.

"Rampart, victim now has a pulse of 65, respirations are still 16 and bp is…" Johnny looked over at Roy.

"110/75"

"110/75, Rampart. Ankle is tender, but can bear weight. Victim was up and walking slightly without any light-headedness."

"Squad 51, go ahead and release the patient. Advise that we suggest she follow up with her normal physician to make sure the ankle does not become infected. Also advise the patient to hydrate."

"10-4 Rampart," Johnny disconnected the biophone. He reached over to Summer's arm and disconnected the IV.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry for the inconvenience." Summer smiled at Johnny and then turned to Roy.

"All part of the job just be careful the next time you go after the perfect picture." Johnny smiled down at her as he picked up the biophone.

He and Roy walked back to the squad carrying their equipment. Summer reached down and picked up her camera, she focused on the guys retreating backs. "John, Roy," they both turned and she snapped the picture, "thanks."

Both men smiled as they turned and loaded their equipment into the squad. Johnny got into the car and watched as Summer and Sara made their way to their vehicle. "Very nice looking ladies, "Johnny said as Roy got into the squad. "Maybe I should go ask Summer for her phone number?" Johnny put his hand on the door handle just in time to hear the tones on the radio.

"Squad 51 are you available?"

Roy reached for the radio, "Squad 51 available."

"Squad 51, traffic accident with injuries, intersection of Avalon and East 213th street; time out 20:23.

"Squad 51, 10-4," Roy put the squad in reverse at hit the lights. Johnny gave one last look at Summer walking back to the car and felt the regret at not asking for her phone number earlier.

Chapter 2

Captain Stanley had decided not to tell his men about Sara and her friends coming in to cook next week. When they said good-bye Friday night for a free weekend, he simply told them that he had dinner covered on Monday and no one needed to worry about it.

The group was working on the Engine and Squad when a knock came at the back door to the station; Captain Stanley made his way into the kitchen and opened the door for the ladies carrying bags of groceries. He took the first two bags and called out to his team, "Hey fellas, you want to give us a hand in here?"

Marco and Mike walked in first and saw other ladies still holding bags. They hurried over taking the bags from them and putting them onto the table. Chet, Johnny and Roy walked in and stopped viewing the three women standing in the kitchen. "Well, hello again," Johnny said smiling at Summer. He took in her blonde hair hanging past her shoulders, her blue eyes and full lips. His gaze swept over her toned body and his smile widened. She really was a beautiful woman.

"There are still a few bags in the car," Sara gestured toward the door with her keys in her hand.

"I'll get them," Chet moved toward the door walking close to the third woman, smiling at her as he passed. Mike followed him out the door.

"What is going on Cap?" Johnny asked taking in the scene.

"We are going to make you all dinner for the next week," Sara looked in one of the bags on the kitchen table and pulled out a folder. "In exchange, for you completing evaluations on how the food tastes, how it is presented and later, how it reheats, maybe for a late night snack? It is part of my training at the culinary school. The Captain thought you would not mind the one page questionnaire if it meant you got out of cooking for the week." Sara smiled at the group of guys that now included Chet and Mike who had brought in the rest of the groceries.

"Yea, that is great." "Fantastic." "Super." The guys chorused.

Captain Stanley took in all the bags and reached for his wallet, "Sara, how much do we owe you for the food."

The other guys all reached for their wallets. "No, guys, please, let this be our way of thanking you for your service to the community." The guys all stopped moving, but kept their hands on their wallets, waiting to pull them out. "Really," Sara insisted, "I really want to do this, and I promise it is not a hardship."

"That is very generous of you Sara, thank you; and all your friends too." Captain Stanley looked over at the other two women. "Oh right, you all know Summer, but this is Jessie," Sara pointed toward the woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and an amazing smile.

"Hi, Jessie, nice to meet you."

"Is there anything we can do to help you ladies?" Captain Stanley asked.

"If you can just give us a quick tour of your kitchen that would be very helpful. Then, just go about your day and we will unpack the groceries and get started on today's meal."

Captain Stanley walked over the cupboards and the three women followed him, and the eyes of the other 5 guys all followed the three women.

Johnny leaned over to Roy, "I can't believe my luck, now I can ask Summer for her phone…"

The tones sounded sending all the men toward the squad and engine.

"Station 51, Station 49, Engine 113, respond to an apartment fire at 425 E. Lauder Street. Time out 14:13."

"Station 51, KMG-365," Captain Stanley handed Roy a sheet of paper and then hurried to get into the passenger seat of the Engine as they pulled out.

As the door came back down the Station grew very quiet. Jessie looked over at Sara and Summer standing near the refrigerator, "Firemen are very sexy."

Summer smiled, and blew out a breath through pursed lips, "Paramedics are even sexier; brains and brawn for sure."

"An apartment fire sounds like it could be really bad. I wonder how rough their afternoon is going to be." Sara looked at Summer.

"They can get really bad. I see it after the immediate danger is over and there are days that gives me nightmares." Summer looked at the cupboards under the counter and pulled out a few pots and pans. "Do these look like what you will need?"

"Why did you stop me from telling John and Roy you were a doctor the other day?" Sara checked out the pans Summer had set down. "See if there is a slightly deeper pot, I have to make enough to feed 6 hungry men, the three of us and provide leftovers."

"Do you remember when they were talking to the hospital on that phone when they helped me out? Friday that person that is authorizing them to give treatment could be me. I am not their boss, but it is going to change the way we interact. I want a chance to let them get to know me as me, before they get to know me as Dr. Skye."

"Makes sense," Jessie opened a drawer and pointed out the spatulas to Sara. "I mean, you had so many problems with guys in medical school being threatened by competing with a woman. I mean, geez, even some of your professors were mad about a woman being in their class."

Summer's eyes narrowed and her stomach churned just thinking about some of the things she had experienced the last four years. She had skipped grades in elementary school, finished her undergraduate degree in three years, been accepted to a top-notch medical school and was still treated like she didn't belong by the majority of her fellow classmates and even some of the faculty members.

"Come on," Summer took a sharp knife out of the drawer, "Let's start making dinner so when these guys get back we have something hot and delicious to feed them." She pulled out the cucumbers and started chopping them for the salad.

By the time the guys got back, Sarah had prepared an amazing chicken dish stuffed with spinach and feta cheese. It was severed with roasted rosemary potatoes, and honey glazed carrots. They had salad before the entrée and she had created a mousse cake served with homemade whipped cream for dessert. Jessie poured peach iced tea into each glass as the guys entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back, just in time," Sara carried a tray of chicken toward the table.

"Everything okay?" Jessie asked carrying over the large bowl of potatoes. Summer was putting salad dressings on the table next to the salad.

"No injuries," Roy said as he sat down.

"And we managed to save the building, so a pretty good run." Captain Stanley took his seat.

"That is fantastic," Sara stepped back to view the table. "Summer, can you grab the rolls out of the oven and we should be all set. Guys, just do me a favor and take a look a the food, make notes on if it looks appealing and then as you eat, just remember if you enjoy the food, or if there is anything you don't like. You can fill out the evaluations after you have eaten."

"Ladies everything look amazing," Captain Stanley said reaching for the salad.

There was very little conversations in the beginning as the guys devoured the food. Sara had managed to serve dessert and the guys were almost done when the tones sounded again and the guys got up to leave.

"Just leave the mess ladies; we can take care of it when we get back."

"See you tomorrow," Sara called after the group.

The guys loaded into the engines and squad and were gone very quickly. Sara looked at the mess and over at Jessie and Summer.

"I'll wash," Summer started gathering up dishes.

"I'll dry," Jessie grabbed a few plates too.

"I will wipe down the counter, table and mop the floors. Where do you think they keep their cleaning supplies?"

The women got to work so when the guys got back they could just relax.

Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you heard the latest?" Johnny turned at the sound of Steve's voice. He was a paramedic with Station 63.

"No what's the latest?" Roy was gathering supplies to replenish the squad.

"Rampart is getting a new intern on Friday, and it is a woman." Steve leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Johnny looked over at him with his mouth dropping open, "Are you serious? A woman doctor? Are you sure you got that right?"

Roy shrugged, "There are woman doctors you know."

"Well, sure, yeah, I know…" Johnny stammered slightly, "But we don't have any around here. Have you ever worked with a woman doctor?" Johnny asked Roy.

"I can't even imagine what that is going to be like." Steve said as Dixie walked up.

"What is going to be like," Dixie asked as she put a stack of files on the desk.

"The new woman doctor," Roy said closing up the drug box.

Dixie looked at Roy's neutral expression, Johnny's slightly shocked looked and Steve's face that showed he was obviously not happy. "What does it matter? It isn't like she is out trying to rescue people from the fire; we nurses do just as much strenuous activity as any doctor does. A woman can be just as smart, as any male counterpart." Dixie put her hand on her hip directing her comments primarily to Johnny and Steve.

"It is just a shock that is all," Johnny said.

"I can't imagine anyone of us liking the idea of taking orders from a woman," Steve said with his arms still crossed.

Roy picked up the drug box and grabbed Johnny by his arm, "Let's go." He maneuvered Johnny out into the hallway and toward the exit.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked as they exited to the parking lot.

"That is one conversation you do not want to get into," Roy put the drug box away and walked over toward the driver's door. "Steve is going to have a real problem with a woman doctor, Dixie is not one to think a woman's place is in the kitchen, and you don't even have any idea where you stand on the whole gender equality debate so you need to just avoid that conversation."

"What do you mean I don't even know where I stand?"

"Do you think women should work? Do you think they can do any job they want to do? Do you think a woman could be firefighter? Should she work if she has kids? What if she makes more money than her husband does?" Roy rattled off a few questions.

Johnny looked over at him with a bewildered look on his face, "Your right, I don't want to have this conversation."

Roy backed the squad into the station. Johnny and Roy entered the kitchen with Sara, Summer and an unknown red-head we putting the final touches on another dinner that smelled amazing. "Salmon with dill butter, mashed potatoes with chives, and grilled asparagus." Sara said as the guys took seats at the table. "John, Roy, this is Nicole; she is another one of my friends who agreed to help out this week,"

John and Roy stopped to shake her hand and smiled appreciatively. Nicole smiled back and gave a quick look to Sara and Summer, they had not exaggerated, and this was a very attractive group of men.

"Get everything you need from Rampart?" Captain Stanley asked as he dished himself a healthy helping of mashed potatoes.

"That and some interesting news," Johnny said helping himself to some salmon. "Rampart is getting a new female intern."

The other guys paused dishing their plates and looked at Johnny. "Seriously?"

Sara and Nicole looked at Summer, Summer shook her head slightly at Nicole, but tuned into the conversation of the men going on behind her.

"How is that going to be, having a woman boss you around and tell you what to do all day long," Chet teased Johnny and Roy.

"Roy's married, he's already used to that," Marco laughed.

"There isn't any difference between listening to a female doctor vs. a male doctor. The only thing that matters is that they know what they are talking about and can handle whatever situation we need them to deal with." Roy said taking a bite of the salmon. "Sara this is fantastic. I did not think it was possible to do a better meal than yesterday's chicken but this is incredible."

"Do you believe that Johnny?" Chet asked.

Summer looked over at him, her eyes hopeful. Sara and Nicole had also stopped eating and were waiting for his answer, knowing their friend had a vested interest.

"I mean, uh, I don't…" John stammered trying to find an answer. Summer felt her heart sink. She looked at her plate knowing she would not eat another bite. She started moving food around on her plate.

Sara spoke up, "Look, we have only been around you guys a very short amount of time, but none of you seem like the type to believe a wife should be home bare foot and pregnant in the kitchen. You are letting me come in and cook, and while some may think that is a very "female" thing to do, the truth is most Chef's in restaurants are men so I am breaking that barrier, I am only one of two girls in my culinary class. That doesn't seem to bother any of you."

"None of you made any snide comments when I mentioned I was going to school to be an architect, a very male centered career." Nicole joined in. "Surely, having a female doctor isn't any different."

"Oh, I would never let a woman doctor examine me," Mike spoke up while biting into a piece of asparagus.

"Me either," Marco agreed.

"Why? What difference does it make?" Nicole asked feeling slightly insulted.

"For a physical you are sitting there in those flimsy paper gowns, and do you know how they check a guy for a hernia?" Chet shuddered at the thought.

Nicole and Sara both blushed; Summer briefly closed her eyes and put down her fork. She had to tell them she was the new intern at Rampart. "Listen, there is something I need to tell you," Summer met Johnny's eyes and felt a weight sit on her heart, knowing that the next words would end any possibility they had for a relationship.

The tones sounded in the station calling the crew out to a traffic accident. "Ladies, this time seriously, leave the mess for us." Captain Stanley said as he walked out of the room.

Sara laughed and looked at Summer, "Literally, saved by the bell."

"Come on, this time I will wipe the counters, table and mop the floors. You and Nicole can do the dishes." Summer started wrapping up leftover food and putting it away in the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next couple of nights the girls cooked for B shift as the A shift was on their time off. The first night A shift was back on duty Sara returned with Summer and another friend, Linda, who was very shy, but a pretty girl and Sara had already decided she wanted to introduce her to Marco. Tonight she was making a steak dish with sautéed mushrooms and onions, baked potatoes with all the toppings and a salad.

They guys had wandered into the dining area a few minutes earlier from the amazing smell. "Man I have been looking forward to this the last two days." Mike said taking a seat at the table.

"I don't know how we are going to go back to eating Gage's hot dogs and baked beans after being so spoiled," Chet said.

"Hey," Johnny started.

"Ouch," Linda pulled back her hand and blood immediately starting dripping between the fingers she had clenched over her hand.

Johnny and Roy jumped up from the table. Johnny grabbed a towel and put it over Nicole's hand. Roy went to the squad and grabbed the box of supplies. He set the box on the table and opened it.

"Here, let me take a look," Johnny pulled Linda's hand toward him still holding pressure with the towel.

Linda blushed at the attention directed at her. "Shouldn't Summer be doing this?"

Summer was just finishing washing her hands and could not get Linda's attention.

"Why?" Johnny asked pulling back the towel to take a look at the cut. He put the towel back over the wound and lifted Linda's hand up over her shoulder.

"Because she's a doctor," Linda said quietly.

All the guys snapped their heads to look at Summer, who just stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

Johnny's eyes darkened as he took in the pretty blonde who had been popping into his thoughts continually the last week, and whose blue eyes and soft lips had invaded his dreams. All this time she had been lying to him, was all he could think. They just talked about the female doctor starting at Rampart and still she said nothing.

"I am the new female intern at Rampart," Summer said looking more at the floor than at the guys, but she was moving toward Linda. "Sara, my black bag is in my trunk; my keys are in the side pocket of my purse, will you get it for me."

Johnny just stared at her, feeling the anger rising in his chest. Roy stepped to the side so Summer could sit down next to Linda. Johnny turned his attention back to Linda's hand.

"It looks pretty deep; I think she is going to need stitches. We have all the necessary cleaning supplies in this kit right here. Would you like me to take care of cleaning the wound, doctor?" Johnny's tone had Summer looking up to meet his gaze. He looked so mad, which just made her mad.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it. Do you mind if I use a pair of gloves?" Summer nodded her head toward the stack of gloves in the box. Her tone now as icy as Johnny's. Johnny started cleaning Linda's hand keeping his attention on the task at hand and not looking at Summer. The guys in the station exchanged looks. Each one trying to remember exactly what they had said 48 hours ago when discussing the new female intern at Rampart.

Roy reached over and handed her two gloves. She put them on and reached for Linda's hand as Sara sat down the black bag on the ground by Summer's feet. "She is going to need stitches. Roy, I have all the necessary supplies in that bag. Would you please find the shot tagged lidocaine, and the sutures kit?"

Summer set up the supplies and quickly stitched the cut as Sara went back to work finishing meal preparation. Mike cleaned the area where Linda had cut herself; Marco sat nearby talking to Linda to keep her mind off what Summer was doing. As Summer completed the last stitch, Sara announced that food was ready. Johnny grabbed their box to put back in the squad and walked out of the room. Roy looked at his retreating back and then to Summer. Her mouth was set in a firm line, but her eyes looked like she may cry. Roy put an arm on her shoulder, "I'll clean this up," he said quietly.

Summer met Roy's look briefly and hopped off the table and headed in the direction Johnny had just gone. She rounded the squad and stopped abruptly to keep from running into Johnny.

"Why did you lie to me,' Johnny's dark eyes bored into hers.

"I didn't lie to you," Summer protested. "I just didn't tell you what I did for a living, you never asked."

"Seriously, you sound like a child trying to protest getting caught stealing cookies out of a cookie jar. How professional is that supposed to be?" Johnny snapped at her, he wasn't sure how he was feeling, the fact that she was a doctor had caught him off guard and he didn't like how it felt.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Summer's face was getting flushed as anger flooded through her and her voice started to shake. "I wanted you to get to know me, not make judgments based on what you thought based on my job. You have no idea how different people treat me when they find out I am a doctor. My male classmates are mad because I am taking a spot that should have gone to one of their friends, I get told I am unfeminine, not a real girl, the last guy I dated told everyone that obviously I must be a lesbian when I didn't want a second date. The proof being I was going to school to be a doctor. It couldn't possibly have been because he was a complete jerk with no social graces whatsoever."

"And that justifies lying" Johnny said still feeling angry at not knowing something this big about a girl he was definitely starting to like. Now he wasn't sure how he felt, other than mad.

Summer turned around, strode into kitchen scooping up her black bag and walked out the door not saying another word. She could feel the burning in her throat and knew the tears would soon be streaming down her cheeks.

Roy walked out to find Johnny facing the squad and holding on to the hand bars, head dropped down.

"She lied to us Roy, all this time." Johnny said quietly.

"Somehow, I don't think it is that simple," Roy leaned his back against the squad and turned to look at his partner, who looked over at him at that statement. "Come on, the food is fantastic and you need to eat."

"Do you think I was too hard on her," Johnny asked his voice low.

"Only you can figure that out," Roy knew that Johnny had liked Summer and had a feeling she was not like all the other girls to his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One, two, three, four, five, Summer counted as she slowly drew in a deep breath feeling her lungs expand. Concentrating on counting and the slow intake of air, she tried to calm her mind and relax her muscles. Breathe in for a count of ten and then slowly exhale for a count of ten. She did this several times trying to relax. It was 6:00 AM and she was sitting in the parking lot of Rampart Hospital getting ready to start her first shift. She was so nervous she could feel a small tremor running through her body and felt sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes for one more set of deep breathing and then forced herself to get out of the car. She felt clumsy, like her body wasn't moving right.

She walked through the emergency room doors and headed toward the nursing desk. There was a nurse standing at the desk, she was pretty, probably in her thirties, was Summer's guess.

"Hi," Summer smiled at the nurse. "My name is Summer Skye; I am the new intern starting today."

"Hi, Summer. I am Dixie McCall, the head nurse." Dixie shook hands with Summer.

"Dr. Brackett is in his office, but why don't I give you a brief tour before he comes out." Dixie showed Summer each of the treatment rooms and a brief overview of where everything was kept in each room.

"This is where we get the calls from the paramedics in the field," Dixie opened the door to the small room. She pointed to the light above the door, "That light will blink red when we have a call coming in."

"Do you get a lot of paramedic calls," Summer asked taking in all the equipment. The communication equipment was new, they did not have paramedics at the hospital she was in for medical school clerkships, but the rest of the equipment was familiar. It all still felt very overwhelming, and the communication equipment made her feel a faint tremor run through her body.

"We stay pretty busy, but the paramedics are great. You will meet all of them over the next few weeks." Dixie smiled at the young doctor, she seemed so nervous Dixie wanted to help her relax. "How about a cup of coffee?"

Summer smiled, "Sure that would be nice."

Dixie led her back toward the nursing station and was just about to point out the pot of coffee when Dr. Brackett stepped out of his office and started coming down the hall.

"Kel," Dr. Brackett looked up from his clipboard at the sound of Dixie calling his name. "This is Dr. Summer Skye, your new intern."

Dr. Brackett smiled at the young woman in front of him wondering if he had looked that nervous on his first day and doubting that was possible. "You are just in time; I have a patient waiting for me in Treatment Room 1. You will stick with me today, I will let you do the initial exam of each patient and present the findings and your thoughts of a treatment plan to me. I will then exam the patient and let you know if I agree with your plan. Sound reasonable?"

"Yes, sir." Summer's voice was barely audible.

Dr. Brackett and Dixie exchanged an amused look. "Okay, follow me." Dr. Brackett moved toward Treatment Room 1 with Summer just a step behind.

It was a busy day in the Emergency Room and Summer moved with Dr. Brackett from room to room quickly throughout the morning. She was beginning to relax a little bit and getting used the flow of the patient exam. When Dr. Brackett took a break for lunch Summer used the time to do a quick review of all the patient charts, and complete any paperwork that she needed to have done for Dr. Brackett's signature. She was just getting ready to head toward the cafeteria when the red light went on.

Dixie looked over at Summer, "This will be good for you to see." Dixie opened the door and waited for Summer to join her.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51."

"Go ahead 51," Dixie picked up a piece of paper to take down the information.

"Rampart, we have a male victim, age approximately 35. Victim has been involved in a motorcycle accident, respirations are 35, pulse is 110 and BP is 105/85. Victim has bruising on his abdomen and is complaining of stomach pain and right shoulder pain."

Dixie spotted Dr. Brackett coming down the hall and waved him in. As he entered the room she handed him the information on the patient.

"What do you think?" He looked over at Summer.

"Internal bleeding, maybe a spleen or liver, " Summer said. "I would be concerned about the patient going into shock."

"What are your recommendations?" Dr. Brackett asked her.

"Place the patient in a G-suit, start an IV of lactate ringers and transport immediately." Summer said looking at Dr. Brackett.

"Tell them," he pointed toward the base unit.

Summer looked at the unit, looked back and Dr. Brackett and paled a little bit.

"Go ahead, your patient is waiting." Dr. Brackett put his hand on her back and moved her in front of the unit. "You start out with Squad 51, their ID so they know you are talking to them."

"Squad 51, place the patient in a G-suit, start an IV with lactate ringers and transport immediately," Summer's voice was barely audible in the room; Dr. Brackett knew there was no way the paramedics heard her in the field.

"Say again, Rampart." The voice came over the base unit. Roy and Johnny exchanged looks that had to be Summer, you could not make out anything she said, but the voice was definitely scared.

"They have to be able to hear you. Speak up and with confidence, you are giving them directions on how to take care of a person out there."

"Squad 51, place the patient in a G-suit, start an IV with lactate ringers and transport immediately," Summer said again this time louder, but Dr. Brackett could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Place the patient in a G-suit, start an IV with lactate ringers and transport immediately; 10-4."

"You will have a patient in about 15 minutes, Dr. Skye, what should we have ready?"

Summer looked at him at little lost, "Uh, we need x-rays, of the abdomen…"

"What room should we put them in?" Dr. Brackett interrupted her.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Summer looked over at Dixie looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Treatment Room 2 is available," Dixie said taking pity on the young doctor.

"Yes, please Nurse McCall, will you please get Treatment Room 2 ready and request radiology come up for x-rays?" Summer looked gratefully at the nurse.

The next half hour moved very fast, the patient came in on the gurney, Roy by his side and she directed them to Treatment Room 2. Dr. Brackett followed her into the room and she started her own examination of the patient. Roy stood off to the side watching Summer work, he noticed her hand trembling slightly as she reached for equipment and she looked pale.

He stepped out into the hallway and headed toward the cafeteria. Johnny was standing at the nurse's station talking to Dixie.

The patient was pushed out of the room and Roy heard Dr. Brackett directing them to OR 1. Summer followed him out, but Dr. Brackett stopped her. "You did good, go get a cup of coffee; I will go with the patient to the OR."

Roy took Summer by the arm and moved her back into the treatment room as Dr. Brackett and the patient moved down the hall. He twisted the cap off a bottle of orange juice and handed it to her. "Drink this," he said as he started opening a sandwich wrapped in cellophane.

Summer looked down at the orange juice and back at Roy. "Your hands are shaking and you are pale. Passing out is probably not what you want people to remember about your first day." He smiled to ease the words and the seriousness of his tone.

Summer took a big drink of the orange juice knowing he was right. Roy handed over half the sandwich, "Eat."

Summer smiled at him, "Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you mad at me too?"

"Johnny's not really mad at you; he just doesn't like being caught off guard." Roy leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "I am curious why you didn't say anything though, especially when we were talking about the new female intern at Rampart. That would have been the right time."

Summer blushed, knowing he was right. "I was going to Roy, honest. I was just about to speak up when the alarm went off and you guys had to go. It didn't help though that the idea of a woman doctor seemed so," Summer paused searching for the right word, "unsettling to everyone."

Roy put a hand on Summer's shoulder and handed her the other half of the sandwich. "See ya around, doc."

"Where have you been?" Johnny asked as Roy approached the nurse's station.

"Just checking on a friend," Roy said.

Johnny watched as Summer entered the hallway from the same room Roy had just come from. "A friend, huh,"

"You heard her on the biophone, that girl is scared to death. I thought she could use a friendly face for a few minutes." Roy said heading toward the squad.

"What would Joanne think of you being a friendly face to another woman?" Johnny wasn't sure why it bothered him, but it did.

Roy laughed, "Joanne knows she has nothing to worry about, I think she would be glad I was being considerate. I am not your competition."

Johnny got into the passenger side of the squad, "I am not jealous. I don't care what she does, or who she spends time with. She lied to us."

"I asked her about that, she said she was going to tell us when we mentioned the woman doctor coming to rampart, but we got a call." Roy grabbed the radio, "Squad 51 available."

"I don't know. I just don't know." Johnny shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johnny had enjoyed his weekend off, but Summer had come into his thoughts more than once. It had been a busy morning and they were finishing a third run dropping a probable heart attack patient off at Rampart. Johnny had seen Summer a few times, she had taken on the first case they had dropped off, and she was shadowing Dr. Early today. She seemed more relaxed, but she looked tired. Johnny knew interns worked long hours and only got one full day off a week. He doubted she had been off much since she started Friday morning.

"We missed lunch at the station, let's just grab some food in the cafeteria, I am starving," Roy joined Johnny by the nurses station.

The guys found a table outside and began to eat their lunch. They couldn't help but overhear conversations from nearby tables. "I heard she slept with the Dean and that is how she got into medical school." A young brunette nurse said the group. Johnny recognized her, her name was Sharon and they had gone out once several months ago.

"Wouldn't surprise me, she doesn't seem very smart." Terri, another nurse spoke up.

"I can't believe how bossy she is. Have you heard her with Dixie, she is constantly telling her to do stuff? I can't believe Dixie puts up with it." Sharon said.

"I don't think she will last, Dixie probably knows that. I don't think Dr. Brackett likes her at all." Terri added. The other two nurses at the table just nodded in agreement.

"Well she can play doctor on me anytime." Johnny turned his head to another conversation going on between two orderlies that were walking by carrying trays.

"I have heard she only likes to play doctor with those that can help out her career," the other one responded.

Johnny pushed his food away and stood up, "Let's get out of here."

As they walked back into the hospital, they saw Summer standing at the nurse's station getting a cup of coffee. Steve, the Paramedic from 63 walked up and said something to her they couldn't hear, but from the expression on Summer's face it obviously wasn't very nice. She set the coffee cup back on the counter and just walked away.

Johnny approached Steve, "Hey, what did you say to her?" He asked angrily.

"What's it matter to you?" Steve shot back.

Roy stepped between Johnny and Steve and Johnny started pointing his finger at Steve. "You had better…" Roy cut him off.

"Go check on Summer," Roy said. When Johnny hesitated, Roy put his hand on his shoulder, "Go, I've got this."

Johnny walked away and turned the corner where Summer had gone. She was nowhere in the hallway. He opened the stairwell and could hear steps going upstairs. Johnny followed expecting to hear a door to a floor open soon. He was surprised to hear the distinct sound of metal scrapping across concrete, why would she go up to the roof.

Johnny hurried up the stairs, and opened the door to the roof. He expected to find Summer pacing around and fuming at whatever dumb remark Steve had made. But, he didn't see anything. He took a couple of steps letting the door close quietly behind him. Then he heard it, soft sobs coming from the corner. Summer was crouched down on the roof, her face in her hands. He stood there for a minute not sure what to do. He had just decided it was best to just go back to the stairwell when Summer suddenly looked up. She looked shocked to see him, and then embarrassed. She stood up and turned away from him wiping her eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked trying to make her voice sound normal.

She turned and found Johnny standing right in front of her. She started to take a step back, but his arms went around her waist preventing her from moving back. "Don't," she whispered.

Johnny kept his embrace loose, but he didn't let go. Summer kept her head down, her gaze on is shirt; she had bent her arms so they were between the two of them like a shield, he could feel them lightly against his chest. She wasn't pushing away, but it was obvious she wasn't going to let him pull her any closer.

"When is your day off?" Johnny asked looking down at the top of her head since she refused to look up at him.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"I was going to go out to Lost Burro Mine and take pictures tomorrow. I thought you might enjoy coming with me. I will drive, if you pack food." Johnny moved a piece of hair out of her face, but she still hadn't looked up at him.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" Summer asked quietly.

"Let's just say I have a little better understanding of why you weren't in a hurry to share what you do for a living."

Summer looked up at him and he smiled at her. She really was incredibly beautiful, even if her eyes were a bit red from crying.

"I have always wanted to go there to take pictures, but have been reluctant since it is so secluded. Are you sure you don't mind my tagging along with you? Tomorrow is my day off. "

"I would enjoy the company. It is a long drive out there, do you mind getting an early start? I could pick you up at 6:00 AM, we can stop and have an early lunch before we go into the national park and then spend the afternoon taking pictures. You pack dinner and we can head back as it starts getting dark. I will have you back home before midnight."

Summer smiled at him and nodded her head, "I would really like that."

Johnny gave her a little squeeze and let her go. "Come on, I will walk you back downstairs." He led the way back to the door and opened it allowing her to go through first.

Back on the main floor, Summer excused herself to go fix her make-up. Johnny met up with Roy and saw Steve was nowhere in sight. "Did you find out what he said to her?" Johnny asked.

"You don't want to know," Roy said. "She okay?"

Johnny smiled, "She will be, we have a date tomorrow." He started heading toward the squad.

Roy raised his eyebrows and started following his partner, "You do?"

"I was planning on going out to Lost Burro Mine tomorrow and take some pictures. I asked her to come along for the day." Johnny got into the squad.

Roy looked at his partner, "You don't think an 18 hour day may be a bit long for a first date?"

Johnny smiled over at him, "I can't imagine a better way to spend the day."


	6. Chapter 6

Summer laid a blanket on top of the cooler that held dinner and several bottles of water. Going into the kitchen she poured hot coffee into a thermos and grabbed two travel mugs. She was just finishing lacing her hiking boots when there was a knock on the door.

Johnny looked amazing in his jeans and t-shirt, a flannel shirt open over top the t-shirt. Summer smiled and opened the door a bit wider. "I have never been out to Lost Burro Mine; do you think the insulated picnic basket is okay, I am trying to keep the food cool? Otherwise I have another backpack I can put everything in if you think we need to carry it while we walk around."

"No, this is fine. We can go back to the car to eat." Johnny leaned over and picked up the basket and blanket.

"I have a small pack to help us carry water," Summer swung one strap over her shoulder, grabbed the two mugs and tried to maneuver the thermos.

Johnny smiled at her and took the two mugs by the handles in one hand. Summer locked the door and they headed out into the cool morning air.

Johnny put the basket, blanket into the back of his white Range Rover, and came over to open Summer's door. When he got in, she asked if he would like some coffee.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Summer carefully poured coffee into the two travel mugs, closed the thermos and handed Johnny a mug. He took a careful drink not sure how hot it would be and looked over at her, "This is excellent coffee, what brand is it?"

Summer laughed, "It isn't the brand, it is mine own secret recipe for great coffee."

"What's the secret?" Johnny asked.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret," Summer teased him.

The drive could not have gone better; they never ran out of things to talk about. They had read many of the same books, seen the same movies and he told incredibly funny stories about the other guys in the fire station.

"Johnny, have you always lived in California?" Summer asked pouring the remainder of the coffee into his mug.

Johnny paused for a minute before answering and then simply said, "I grew up on an Indian Reservation."

Summer looked over at him surprised; she would not have guessed that. "Seriously, what was that like?"

"It was fine," Johnny said shortly and then changed the subject, "what about you?"

Summer wanted to know more about Johnny's childhood on a reservation, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it. In fact, this was the only time so far that morning when he seemed tense. Reluctantly she let him change the subject, "I have lived everywhere, California, Florida, Texas, South Dakota, Massachusetts, Germany, Belgium, France, Iceland and Taiwan." Summer ticked the locations off on her fingers.

Now it was Johnny's turn to look surprised, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, my dad was in the Air Force, we moved all the time." Summer turned slightly in her seat so she could look at him. She still wanted to ask him more about his childhood, but figured the best thing she could do right now is trust him with her past, so he could eventually trust her with his.

"My mom had been a teacher before she had kids so she homeschooled my brothers and I. She was great and took us to museums and out into the real world so the knowledge wasn't just words on a page in some old book. My dad was pretty high ranking even when I was fairly young so she was given access to all kinds of equipment for our education. We spent time in research labs, hospitals and watching people work and teach us about computers, sonar, planes, and aircraft carriers, everything you can imagine."

"That sounds amazing, and it obviously was a great education since you became a doctor. You said brothers, how many and are they doctors too?"

"Two, both older so you can imagine what it was like having two older brothers that felt it was their responsibility to be my dad and my protective older brother." Summer rolled her eyes. "They are both military, just like my dad. Hunter is also Air Force, he is currently stationed on an aircraft carrier and Dakota is a Navy Seal. He is actually at Coronado; but we don't get to see each other very much."

"Your dad was away a lot?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Summer was quiet for a minute, "I know he loved us and he tried to spend time with us as a family and individually when he could, but I have a lot of memories of his walking out the door and not coming back for a really long time." Summer looked down and picked at a piece of fuzz on her shirt.

"My mom was the best though; she was beautiful, funny, smart, and creative; we could not have had a better mom." Summer tried to cheer up the somber mood that had fallen.

"So, you take after your mother," Johnny looked over at her and smiled. It was cute how fast she could blush. "We are only about 5 miles from the park entrance, want to stop and grab a bite for lunch?"

"And a restroom," Summer laughed.

An hour later, they were passing Teakettle Junction and heading toward the mine. The road was very rough and Summer was glad Johnny had driven; her car would have never made it on this terrain. They spent a pleasant afternoon talking about the mine and what life must have been like when people were actually working in this area. They enjoyed a nice picnic dinner and Johnny suggested they take a few more photographs of the sunset before they headed back home. Summer readily agreed and they moved farther out from the Range Rover to get up to higher ground.

Summer could not remember the last time she had seen a more beautiful sunset. A storm was rolling in behind them from the east so the sky itself was turning a magnificent dark blue in front of the clouds with shocking pink and rich purple coming through as an orange sun sunk to the horizon. She sat her camera on a large rock to her left and took in a deep breath just watching the sun lower in the sky. "Isn't it beautiful," she whispered to Johnny.

"Absolutely breath-taking,"

Something about the huskiness in his voice had her turning to look at him; he was staring at her, not the sunset. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Johnny moved in front of her and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. He hesitated just a moment, giving her a chance to back away. When she continued to meet his gaze, he dropped his head and pressed his lips to hers. She felt like she had touched a live wire when the kiss first started, the current bringing her entire body alive with a warm sensation. Then, Summer felt her entire body relax and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Johnny pulled her closer and deepened the kiss; she brought her hand to the back of his neck and ran her fingers into his hair. She had never experienced a kiss like this one, the only way she could describe the feeling is how you feel when you finally got home after being gone for several weeks, that feeling of complete relaxation, familiarity and security. Johnny had no idea how long they stood there kissing in the fading light, but he felt like he could stay that way forever.

A sudden crack of thunder broke the embrace as Summer jumped. A large drop of rain hit Johnny on the forehead. He looked up and the dark clouds that had been looming behind them as they watched the sunset were now directly overhead. He grabbed Summer's hand as she grabbed her camera and started moving them back to the car at a fast pace.

They had almost made it back to his Range Rover when they sky opened up and the rain started pouring down soaking them to the skin in a matter of seconds. Summer was laughing while she was running trying her best to keep her camera dry. Johnny let go of her hand to reach for his keys to get her in the car quickly. He jumped in the driver's side and immediately crawled toward the back to pull the blanket up that they had sat on during dinner. He wrapped it around her and turned on the heater.

She was trying to use the blanket to dry off both cameras and doing a quick inspection. "I think they survived," she said smiling at him.

Johnny leaned over and kissed her again. It took a huge amount of effort to pull back from that kiss and not just see where it could lead. He knew they needed to get moving, the road was difficult to maneuver under the best of conditions, and the rain was quickly making it worse.

He managed to get them back to a main road heading out of Death Valley National Park; the rain was coming down so hard it made the road slick. Johnny had to concentrate completely on driving. Summer sat quietly in her seat watching the rain come down.

She looked over at Johnny and his deep concentration on driving. Gone was the flirtatious guy she had spent the afternoon laughing with, and kissing, she thought. In his place was a man who took getting them safely home as serious business. She looked out in front of her as headlights flashed in her eyes.

"Johnny," she called out seeing the truck coming right toward them. It had hydroplaned on the wet pavement and was out of control. She didn't need to alert him though; he was already maneuvering the Range Rover to get them out of the path of the truck. She watched horrified as the truck went down the embankment and out of sight.

Johnny pulled off to the shoulder and pointed at the CB radio. "Call and get help, I am going to go see what I can do."

He rounded the back of the car, stopping to pull a fire extinguisher out on his way. She smiled, only a firefighter she thought to herself.

Summer did her best giving directions of their location to the dispatcher to get help, and then she grabbed the blanket and exited the car to go help Johnny.

She could see smoke coming from the engine of the car, but did not see any flames. The fire extinguisher sat on the ground about ten feet from where Johnny now lay trying to check the person in the car.

Summer carefully worked her way down the embankment toward Johnny. "What can I do?" She asked as she reached the vehicle.

"See if you can reach the passenger on the other side of the vehicle," Johnny looked and saw she was carrying the blanket. "Put the blanket down first and stay on top of it, there's a lot of glass, you need to protect yourself."

Summer moved to the other side of the car and laid the blanket down, half inside the car and half on the mud as she tried to maneuver into the vehicle to reach the passenger. Summer worked her way into the wreckage trying to avoid glass and jagged metal so she could get a carotid pulse. She placed her hand on the woman's abdomen and started counting respirations. She ran her hands down the woman's arms and legs. She moved back up to her abdomen and hips and felt some more.

"She's got a pulse, 45 and thready; respirations are 10. I am fairly certain her pelvis is broken. Can we leave her here until help arrives?" Summer asked.

"The car is not in danger of going up in flames right now; she has a pulse and is breathing. We are better waiting for the rescue squad if we can, they will have backboards and other necessary equipment to avoid further injury when we extract them. Do you think you can see her pupils?" Johnny leaned over the male passenger and handed her a small penlight.

Summer slid further into the vehicle to see if she could reach the woman's head. She lifted her eyelids and flashed the light in each eye. "Pupils are equal and reactive."

Johnny heard the siren coming, "Head back up to the road, tell the paramedics we are going to need two backboards. Summer, stay up there. You aren't trained in getting them out of the vehicle and will be more help when we get them up to the road so you can help treat them." Johnny told her in a stern voice. She started to protest, but as she looked at all the twisted metal and smoke still coming from the engine of the vehicle she knew he was right.

As they secured the patients for transport in the helicopter the paramedic from Squad 31 turned to Summer, she was just finishing administering pain medication into the woman's IV. "Doc, why don't you ride back with me in the Heli, it will be nice to have a doctor on board."

Johnny moved to put a turn-out over her shoulders; she turned to look at him. "Go ahead, I am fine driving."

She went to hand back the coat. "Keep it on you, you are soaked and freezing. Jeffries can return it to the station after you drop the patient at the hospital."

She touched his arm, "Drive safe."

She moved quickly to catch up with Paramedic Jeffries and the patients.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara joined Summer at a table in the cafeteria and sat down the pack of pictures she had brought with her. "I took a peak on my way over, these are amazing photos. Some of the best I have ever seen from you, there is a sense of stark reality mixed in with the natural beauty of the surroundings. I really like this one," Sara pulled out a picture of Johnny's profile. The clouds must have been covering some of the sunlight because there were long shadows along the ground and Johnny's profile was mostly dark. She had focused on his face and he had such a relaxed look, it was a stark contrast to the aging mine behind him.

A nurse stopped by the table as Sara laid the picture down. "Is that John Gage?" She asked leaning in closer.

Summer looked a bit uncomfortable, but confirmed it was indeed the John.

"Did you go on a date with him?" The nurse was shaking her head. "John Gage has gone out with, chased or been rejected by every single available woman in this hospital. He is a total player."

Summer glanced over at Sara and then down at the picture. She plastered her best smile on her face and looked up at the nurse. "Not dating, he agreed to accompany me out to the mine so I could take photos. It isn't a good idea to go out there alone."

The nurse raised her eyebrows, shrugged and walked away.

"I don't think she believed you," Sara looked at the photo again and then at her friend who looked worried. "What?"

Summer leaned closer to Sara and lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "Johnny kissed me on Tuesday." Summer paused to run her hand through her hair and look around. "It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. I could really like this guy, and from what she just said the only thing I will be doing is setting myself up for heartbreak."

"I don't think I would take her word as gospel, Summer." Sara looked to see where the nurse had gone and didn't see her. "John is a good looking firefighter, I am sure he has had past relationships, it doesn't mean he is just using you."

Summer was about to reply when one of the physical therapists came up to the table. "Joy just told me that you went out with John Gage," She paused to look at the picture. "Be very careful, doctor, he has seriously gone after every woman here at Rampart. The best thing you can do for yourself is stay very far away." She took one look at the picture and moved on.

Summer scooped the photo into the envelope and looked at Sara, her expression one of disappointment. "I need to get back to work." She walked away from the table.

Summer dropped the envelope on the nurse's station counter near the coffee pot and reached for a cup. Dixie looked over at her, "Is that anything patient related?" She gestured toward the envelope.

"Oh, no. It is photos I took the other day at Lost Burro Mine." Summer took a sip of the coffee and grimaced, she picked up a packet of sugar.

"Do you mind?" Dixie reached for the envelope.

"Help yourself," Summer stirred in a second packet of sugar and was taking a second testing sip. "Oh wait," she started to stop Dixie from looking at the photos, but it was too late, she was holding the picture of John Gage.

Dixie looked up at Summer and met her eyes, "Nice shot," Dixie said giving her a smile and a knowing look.

"I have already been warned to avoid John Gage, Dixie." Summer took another drink of coffee and looked at the phot in Dixie's hand. She felt heat start rising into her cheeks. She looked back up and Dixie was watching her. "It is nothing, Dixie; he just went with me to take some pictures."

"I can tell," Dixie smiled at the blushing doctor and was amused when her blush heightened. "I think John Gage is one of the best firefighter paramedics in the County; probably the State. He is smart, dedicated and professional and while yes, he has dated, or asked out a number of the women here at Rampart, and probably many other locations, I have never known him to treat a woman with anything but respect." Dixie slid the picture back into the envelope and removed the others. She started slowly looking at each photo. "You have a good eye, Summer. You have captured beauty here when other people may just see buildings that maybe should be condemned. Trust your instincts."

Dixie slid the remaining photos and handed them back to Summer. She looked up as the red light came on over Summer's head. "Time to go to work."

Dixie and Summer entered the room with the communication equipment. "Rampart, this is Squad 51; how do you read?"

Summer pressed down the communications button, "Go ahead, 51."

"Rampart, we have a male, approximate age 55, complaining of chest pains. Patient is diaphoretic, also complaining of nausea and pain in the jaw. BP is 220/160, respirations are 55 and pulse is 110."

"51, can you send me a strip?"

"10-4 Rampart, sending it to you on lead 2 now."

Summer examined the strip coming in from the field. The patient was definitely having a heart attack.

"51, start an IV with D5W TKO, place the patient on oxygen and transport immediately. Continue monitoring vitals and send me another set enroute." Summer jotted notes down on a pad. She turned to Dixie, "Have Dr. Brackett meet me in Treatment room 5, please."

Dixie smiled at Summer still saying "please" every time she gave her an order. Dixie picked up the phone to call Dr. Brackett to Treatment Room 5. Summer waited by updating the patient vitals as 51 called in from the ambulance.

Roy walked in with the patient holding the IV as the ambulance attendants pushed the gurney. Summer met them in the hallway, "Treatment room 5."

She walked in the room behind Roy and the ambulance attendants; Dr. Brackett was waiting in the room. They transferred the patient to the table and Summer and Dr. Brackett got to work.

Roy joined Johnny and Dixie at the nurse's station. Johnny was taking a sip of coffee and Dixie was looking at a patient chart. As Roy helped himself to a cup of coffee, Dixie looked over at Johnny. "Summer has been getting an earful from female members of Rampart today," Dixie watched John grimace.

"How bad?" John set the cup of coffee on the counter.

"She looked pretty upset. I tried to tell her to trust her instincts, but I am not sure what she is going to do." Dixie turned to face John. "I like you Johnny, I always have. But, I like that young female doctor too. She is smart and young, if you get my drift. Don't break her heart." Dixie looked at him sternly.

Johnny pondered on Dixie's use of the word, young. He didn't think she was just referring to her actual age; Summer was only 2 years younger than he was. "You mean innocent, inexperienced? Johnny asked.

"Just young," Dixie tried to think of how to explain what she meant. "She isn't naïve; she knows what is out there. Inexperienced, that is probably a given, she is young to be a doctor, moved around a lot; I would be surprised if she had a chance to develop any serious relationships. She hasn't learned the emotional distance her job requires yet, getting blindsided in her personal life when she takes a hit in her professional life, may just be too much." Dixie said.

"Dixie," Dr. Brackett called down the hall, "we need you in here."

Dixie headed off toward Treatment room 5 as the paramedics headed back to the squad.

Johnny was quiet and he and Roy pulled out of the parking lot. "You okay?" Roy asked.

"Do you think I am making a mistake with Summer?"

Roy looked over at him, "I guess I need you to tell me what is going on with Summer first."

"I kissed her, at Lost Burro mine, while watching the sunset." Johnny thought back on that kiss and smiled. Roy saw how big John's smile got and raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure he had ever seen that expression on his partner's face before. "I kissed her again when we got back in the car. Roy, I have never felt like this about a girl before. I know I have said that before, but this is really different. That kiss," John paused thinking back to it again. "That kiss was unlike any kiss I have ever had. Usually you know, you're thinking about the kiss, where your hands are, how you personally are feeling about the kiss, the girl. This kiss, the only way I can describe it is that feeling of when you get home after a truly hideous shift and you can just relax, deep down inside." Johnny looked over at Roy.

Roy looked at John, "So, what are you waiting for, why haven't you asked her out again?"

"You heard Dixie; do you think I would be making a mistake asking her out again?"

"Are you planning on breaking her heart?" Roy asked as he drove.

"Roy, I can see myself marrying that girl." Johnny said seriousness showing on his face.

Roy looked over at his partner, his mouth dropping open. Before he could think of anything to say, the sirens sounded over the radio. "Squad 51, Engine 51, Engine 110, house fire at 231 Flower St."

Roy picked up the CB while John grabbed the map. Both men put their helmets in place as Roy made a left at the next intersection.

The home was fully engulfed in flames when the squad pulled up the curb. A neighbor ran over as John got out, "I am pretty sure the kids are home. It is a single mom and the oldest daughter watches the two younger children. I haven't seen any of them come out."

Captain Stanley had exited the engine and was giving Marco and Chet directions to pull two lines as Mike started working the pumps on the engine.

"Cap, we have three potential victims inside." Johnny and Roy were putting on their oxygen tanks.

"Marco, Chet, back up John and Roy," Captain Stanley directed the firemen.

Johnny and Roy searched the rooms and found the teenage daughter and a little boy in the hallway near the staircase. Johnny grabbed the boy and Roy put the girl over his shoulder. They moved them quickly out of the house. Johnny sat down the boy and headed back into the house to look for the other girl while Roy started checking vitals on both.

Johnny finally found the girl in a back laundry room. He carried her out and started checking her vitals. She wasn't breathing and he couldn't find a pulse. "Roy, she is not breathing and she doesn't have a pulse." Roy spoke into the biophone, "Rampart, we have a third victim, a girl about age 3. She is not breathing and she doesn't have a pulse. Starting CPR now."

"51, try to get an airway and start an IV with 1 amp sodium bicarb. Transport immediately."

Johnny and Roy worked furiously on the girl trying to get her breathing on her own. The brother and sister were starting to come around and Captain Stanley was keeping them calm and the oxygen masks on their faces. John loaded the little girl into the first ambulance and told them to go; Roy would follow with the brother and sister in the second ambulance.

As the ambulance doors opened he saw Summer and Dr. Brackett waiting for him. "We got a pulse, it is 25 and thready, and respirations are only 6."

Summer led the way to treatment Room 3. Johnny helped transfer the girl to the table and Summer requested Dixie draw blood work and get it to the lab stat. She moved to add epinephrine to the IV. "We lost her pulse," Dr. Brackett moved to the other side of the gurney, "John give me paddles."

Johnny grabbed the paddles and turned on the diffibulator. He counted off, 1,2,3, 4. "Clear," Dr. Brackett called and Summer stepped back as he shocked the young girl. Summer moved to the little girls head and John had to move out of her way. He stepped out into the hall to give them room to work. Roy was walking in with the brother and sister. "The mother is right behind us," he told Johnny. "She pulled up as we were loading the kids in the ambulance. I let her speak to Rampart on the biophone to give them permission to treat the kids."

"I figured," Johnny said. "They are working on the little girl. We got her pulse back in the ambulance, but her heart stopped in the room." Johnny looked back toward Treatment room 5. Johnny stepped into Treatment Room 3 with the boy while Roy followed the teenage girl into Treatment Room 2. Dr. Brackett joined Johnny in Treatment room 3 about 20 minutes later. John looked over at him, "How is she doc?"

Dr. Brackett looked sad and shook his head.

Summer, Johnny thought, how is she going to handle this? Had she ever lost a patient before, a child?

Johnny couldn't find her. He even checked the roof. He decided to try the lounge one more time. He walked in to find Dr. Brackett talking to Dixie. "I don't know if she has what it takes to do this job, Dix." Dr. Brackett's back was to the door and he didn't see Johnny walk in.

"Come on, Kel. She is a great doctor." Dixie was looking down at her cup of coffee and didn't notice Johnny either.

"Skill wise, she is exceptional; one of the best I have seen in a long time. But, she doesn't have the professional distance you have to have to do this job. We treat people without getting personally involved, no matter who they are; that is part of the job. We are the ones that have to tell people the report isn't good, they aren't going to get better, tell a husband his wife has died, or a mother her child has died." The last words were spoken quieter and slower than the rest. "She couldn't do it Dix, she totally broke down."

"Summer?" Johnny asked from the door. At Dr. Brackett's nod he asked, "Where is she?"

"I sent her home."

Johnny went out in search of Roy, "We have to go swing by Summer's apartment."

"What?" Roy looked confused, he had just seen Summer.

"The little girl died," Johnny said quietly. "I think it is the first time she has ever lost a patient, Dr. Brackett said she didn't take it well."

"Let's go," Roy started walking to the squad.

They couldn't get an answer at Summer's apartment. Johnny ran his hands along the ledge of the door hoping to find a key. Nothing.

He knocked again, loudly, "Summer, it's John Gage. Summer, open the door."

The next door neighbor opened the door, "I haven't seen her." She left for work this morning and I haven't seen her come back. She is doctor over at Rampart General." The elderly woman smiled at the two young paramedics.

"Yes, I know." John said. "If you do see her, will you please ask her to call John Gage at the Station?"

"Sure, I can do that," the woman gave him a knowing smile.

"Summer, where are you?" Johnny asked to know one in particular as he and Roy headed back to the squad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Johnny jumped out of the squad as Roy was putting it into park. He rushed into the day room, "Does anyone have Sara's phone number?"

Mike stood up, "I do."

Johnny strode over to the phone, "I need to call her." John was already picking up the phone. Mike walked over giving him the number from memory.

Chet looked over at Roy as he walked into the room, "What's going on?"

"The little girl from the fire," Roy paused briefly, "she didn't make it. Summer was her doctor; apparently she didn't take it well. Dr. Brackett said she left the hospital."

Chet looked over at Johnny's face as he spoke on the phone, "Sara, do you have any idea where Summer is?" He paused. "She lost a patient today, a three-year old child. No one knows where she is ." Captain Stanley walked passed Roy headed toward his office.

"I'll find her," Sara said on the phone.

"Sara, I am on duty or I would go." Johnny tried to explain feeling helpless.

"I'll find her. I will call you to keep you updated." Sara disconnected the call.

Chet got up from the couch and moved over to the sink. He dampened a towel and then opened a cabinet door, a puff of flour shot out getting Chet even as he tried to duck out of the way.

Marco looked at Chet, "Don't think John is up to a Phantom strike."

Chet looked over at John again, "I don't know if I have ever seen him look that tense."

Captain Stanley walked back in and put a hand on John's shoulder, "I called Detective Crockett. He knows what Doctor Skye looks like; he is going to put the word out to the patrol officers. If anyone sees her they will call the station."

"Thanks, Cap," Johnny looked around at his co-workers, his friends and knew they would be there for him.

Roy had to give it up to his partner; he was completely professional and focused for each run they took that evening. But, when they were just driving he watched Johnny scanning the streets looking for any sign of Summer. Sara had called the station twice giving John updates of where she had looked, but so far no one had reported seeing her. The sun was starting to set and it was getting cooler. Johnny was really starting to worry.

Marco met the squad as Roy backed into the bay. "John, Sara just called; she's got Summer."

John let out a deep sigh, the relief hitting him fast. "Is she okay? Where was she?"

"Sara said she found her at Griffith Park. She is upset, but physically seems okay." Marco said. "I called Linda for her and she is on her way over to meet them at Summer's apartment."

At John's questioning glance, Marco said, "Linda is a psychologist; she is the best person to help Summer process all of this right now. Sara said you could come by tomorrow on your day off."

John had trouble sleeping that night, he was worried about Summer. He almost wished for a call to keep his mind occupied, but the night passed quietly. Johnny changed in the locker room in the morning, planning on going straight to Summer's.

Roy put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "If there is anything I can do to help, just call me."

Johnny knocked on Summer's door. He wasn't surprised when Linda answered the door, but was surprised when she walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I am glad you are here, I think you will be good for her, but don't be surprised if she doesn't let you near her." Linda said leaning back against the apartment door. "She is withdrawing in a way I haven't seen since her dad died. She doesn't want to talk about the girl, what happened after she died, or anything about how she is feeling. She is keeping us at arm's length. "

"What do you think I should do?" John asked Linda.

Linda looked into his eyes and knew this man loved her friend. There was no doubt in her mind. "Trust your instincts," Linda said starting to open the door.

John reached out to stop her, "Trust my instincts; that's it? You don't have any profound professional advice for me?"

"Nope," Linda opened the door leading John into the living room. Summer was sitting on the far end of the couch curled up looking at a blank TV screen. Summer stood up when Johnny walked in and backed up a step away from him.

Linda reached over and grabbed her and Sara's purse; looking toward Sara she nodded her head to the front door. They quietly let themselves out as Johnny stood looking at Summer. She held out her arm in a gesture to stop him from moving any closer. Her eyes had the look of a trapped animal. Johnny moved toward her, ignoring the extended arm.

"Don't," Summer whispered as she tried to back up another step, but came into contact with the wall.

Johnny moved her arm out of his way as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Stop, I don't want this," Summer said, her voice cracking as she fought tears.

John ran his hand under her hair rubbing the base of her neck and head. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled her closer to him tightening his embrace. He felt her body shake as the tears started to fall soaking his shirt. He stood stroking her hair for a few minutes and then moved her back to the couch so they could sit. He positioned himself so he could pull her into his lap. She buried her head into the nape of his neck and continued to cry. He held her tight, stroking her head and whispering in her ear, "I've got you, you're safe with me."

It was almost a full half hour before she stopped crying, a few minutes later he realized her breathing had slowed and she was asleep. He waited several more minutes to make sure she would stay asleep. He adjusted her slowly so he could pick her up and get off the couch. He carried her into the bedroom laying her gently down on the bed. He found an extra blanket in the closet and covered her up. He brushed back a piece of hair and just stood watching her for a few minutes. Then he went back into the living room and stretched out on the couch. The sleepless night quickly caught up with him and he was asleep just a few minutes later.

Johnny bolted up, wide awake. He listened intently trying to figure out what had woken him up. He heard Summer crying in the bedroom. He walked in and she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up when he walked in. "I am sorry," she whispered. "I was dreaming about that little girl,"

Johnny walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, reaching up he gently guided Summer into the bed. He laid her down, wrapped her in his arms, her head against his chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her. He meant it to be a quick kiss, but she felt so amazing. She responded by pulling her body in closer to his and running her fingers into his hair. He deepened his kiss and tightened his embrace. She brought her other hand up and ran it along the edge of his collar and down his chest. He broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes. He was sure they reflected the same passion he was feeling, but they were also tinged with sadness and grief. Johnny took a shaky breath and eased back just a little bit.

Summer looked up at him confused. He kissed her forehead and used his hand to lean her head back against his chest. "Today, you need rest." His voice was strained as he had to mentally work on restraining his own desire.

Summer hesitated, half wanting to push forward, but she smiled realizing the man holding her was putting her needs in front of his. She snuggled against his chest listening to his heart beat and felt completely safe in the arms of this man she knew she was starting to love. She was asleep in just a few minutes. It took John a bit longer, but soon he too was back asleep.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into going with us tomorrow morning?" John was getting ready to leave Summer's apartment. They had slept most of the day, enjoyed a quiet dinner watching a movie on TV, snuggling on the couch. He was heading home to try to get a few hours more sleep before meeting Roy and Chet for a day fishing trip. They were picking him up at 5:00 AM. He had asked Summer to come with him, but she was insisting it was a guy trip and she didn't belong.

"I am going to meet with Dr. Brackett first thing in the morning. I need to face this head on, and figure out how I move forward." Summer looked at him, determination dominating the emotions of her face.

Johnny felt pride as he looked at this beautiful woman. "That's my girl," he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close for another kiss. The passion was so quick to ignite between them, even from what should have been just a quick kiss. I love this girl, his heart screamed. Suddenly he desperately wanted to tell her.

"Summer, I," he stopped as panic set in; he could hear Dixie's voice telling him not to break Summer's heart. What if this was just from the emotions of the past 24 hours? "I'll call you tomorrow. If we get back early enough maybe we can have dinner."

Summer felt disappointment sink into her heart as Johnny walked out the door. For a moment she had really thought he was going to tell her he loved her. She shook her head; it had only been a couple of weeks, thinking love was crazy. She moved back toward her bedroom hoping she could get a bit more sleep before she went to Rampart in the morning.

Dr. Brackett saw Summer waiting by his office door when he walked in. If it is possible she looked even more nervous now than she had on her first day. "Good morning, Dr. Skye," Dr. Brackett unlocked his office door.

"Good morning, Dr. Brackett. Do you have a minute to speak with me, sir?" She was so nervous her voice quivered.

"Come on in," Dr. Brackett closed the door and moved to take a seat behind his desk.

Summer sat in a chair across from him, "I am sorry about yesterday. I have seen patients die before, but never one where I was directly in charge of their care," Summer started.

Dr. Brackett stopped her, "Summer, it is more than the way you reacted to one patient. I have watched you in the time you have been here at Rampart and you have a very bad habit of not taking care of yourself in the name of caring for your patients. How many times has Roy DeSoto brought you orange juice or food to keep you from passing out because you didn't take the time to take care of yourself?" Dr. Brackett looked at her. "You are not any good to your patients, if you can't be self-aware enough to take care of yourself."

Summer looked shocked, she hadn't realized anyone knew that Roy had brought her juice or food; she had never seen anyone around and he was good about pulling her into a private room. "Dr. Brackett, I am sorry, but you know as a woman, I have to work twice as hard, and be twice as prepared to be taken half as seriously."

"What I know is that you have to learn balance, or you will never make it in this profession."

Summer looked surprised, and shocked. "You don't think I have what it takes to be a doctor?"

"I don't think you have the skills yet to survive being a doctor. There is a difference in those statements." Dr. Brackett looked at her.

"How do I learn them?"

Dr. Brackett smiled, "Do you know what I did when I lost my first patient?"

"What?"

"I put my fist through a wall, and got a broken wrist for my stupidity," Dr. Brackett smiled at her. "I learned to lean on my colleagues, my friends, even a therapist on occasion; to learn how to deal with all the stress and emotions that go along with being a doctor. The good doctors never stop caring, and we never stop hurting when we lose a patient, we take it personally. But, we learn how to look at it to see if there was anything we could have done differently to save the patient, and we don't hold on to the guilt of the death."

Summer smiled as she pictured Dr. Brackett punching a wall, it actually fit what she thought of this man in front of her. "Thank you, Dr. Brackett."

"Why don't you go ahead and get back to work," Summer stood at Dr. Brackett's statement. "Summer," she turned to look at him. "When we are not around patients, you can call me Kel."

Summer smiled and walked out the door. A busy day in the ER kept her from thinking any further about the young patient who had passed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Summer worked a 24 hour shift and then took another few hours to complete paperwork. Johnny was already back on duty by the time she was leaving the hospital. She saw him briefly as he brought in a patient. They exchanged a few words before he had to go out on another call.

She went home and slept a few hours before getting up and going to the grocery store and cleaning her apartment. She went back to bed at 9:00 PM hoping to get a good night sleep before going in for her next shift. She woke from a nightmare at 2:15 AM. After an hour of trying to go back to sleep she gave up. She knew Johnny was sleeping at the station and she could call him, or even go see him and he wouldn't care; but he needed to be well rested in case he got a bad run. She paced her apartment for a while before remembering Dr. Brackett's words about leaning on co-workers and friends.

Sara answered the door on the second knock. She did not look all that surprised to see Summer standing there. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. The bakery down the street opens in 15 minutes; how about a chocolate croissant, my treat?" Summer tipped her head to the side.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Come on in, I need to get dressed."

They were walking back to Sara's apartment still drinking cups of coffee when they rounded the corner to see an apartment building completely engulfed in flames. Summer quickly headed toward the building to see if anyone needed help. An older woman was screaming something that Summer could not understand. She went up to her taking hold of her arm, "What's wrong?"

"My daughter and grand-daughter are in there!" The older woman was almost beside herself with hysteria.

"Has anyone called 9-1-1?" Summer asked looking at the group, a bunch of people shook their heads no. Summer turned to Sara, "Get to a phone and call the fire department. Tell them there are people trapped in the building," Summer turned to the elderly woman. "What apartment? Where is it located in the building?"

"Apartment 204, second floor, to the left, second apartment on the right side of the hallway," the woman was gripping Summer's arm so hard it actually hurt.

Summer watched Sara's retreating back, if no one else had called the fire department it would still be several minutes before they got here. Summer pulled the woman's hand from her arm. "When my friend gets back you tell her I went in to get your daughter and grand-daughter. You make sure she tells the firemen when they get here, if I am not back out." Summer ran into the building.

She could see the flames climbing the back wall of the main floor reception area and starting to spread across the ceiling. The smoke was thick, but when she got down on her hands and knees she could breathe okay. She crawled up the stairs, turned left and crawled along the floor leaning against the right wall. She felt the first door and kept moving to find the right apartment. She came to Apartment 204 and tried the door knob. Of course it was locked. Summer stood up and smoke stung her eyes and made her cough. She tried holding her breath, feeling along the top of the door jam, her fingers felt a key. She pulled the key down and unlocked the door. A wave of heat hit her in the face; the apartment was hotter than the hallway. She dropped back down to her hands and knees trying to escape the thick smoke. The floor felt hot under her hands, the fire had to be right under her. She moved quickly toward the bedrooms. She entered what she was sure was the little girl's bedroom, but there was no child in the bed. She glanced around, but couldn't see anything. She moved back into the hallway toward the second bedroom. Maybe the little girl was sleeping with her mom.

She found a woman lying in bed in the second bedroom, but did not see a child anywhere. Maybe the grandmother was mistaken and the child had stayed the night at a friend's house. Summer looked at the woman and wondered how to get her out of here. She felt her wrist and got a pulse; she laid a hand on her abdomen and felt her breathing. She stood up and grabbed the woman's arms pulling her into a sitting position. The firemen's carry, Summer thought, it meant getting the woman over her shoulder.

Summer stumbled under the woman's weight. How do they do this with full grown men she wondered and she struggled to get to the apartment door. The smoke filled her lungs making her cough which made walking even harder. Her eyes stung from the smoke. Somehow she managed to get back down the stairs and out into the fresh air. The sudden blast of cool air sent her into a deep coughing fit. She felt someone grabbing the woman from her and saw two men carrying her toward the street and Sara standing next to her. Summer coughed harder trying to rid her lungs of the smoke and other debris that had been burning in the air. The old woman approached her grabbing her arm, "Where is Jenny?"

"I couldn't find a little girl anywhere, are you sure she didn't stay the night at a friend's house?" Summer tried to take deep breaths knowing she was already going to have to be treated for smoke inhalation.

"No, she is only 5 years old, she doesn't stay with anyone other than her mom or me," the elder woman gasped and tightened her grip on Summer's arm. "She hides when she gets scared. If she woke up and saw smoke, she may have hid somewhere."

Summer turned to head back into the building, but Sara jumped in front of her. "You can't go back in there."

"I have to," Summer tried to move past her, but Sara blocked her again.

"Listen, I can hear the sirens, the fire department is almost here. Let them get her." Now she was holding Summer's arm.

Summer pried Sara's hand off her arm. "I can't lose another child; I can't," Summer pushed past Sara and entered the burning building again.

She was crawling up the stairs, but this time she could not see the next step in front of her. There was so much more smoke in just a couple of minutes. Her lungs felt like they were burning, the air itself was so hot. She couldn't believe how loud the fire was. She had never thought about fire making so much noise.

She leaned against the wall again as she had the first time and started making her way toward the apartment. She was so tired she was having trouble moving her arms and legs. She knew she should understand why, but she was having trouble thinking. She paused in her movements and lay flat against the floor, she just needed a rest.

Move, her mind screamed at her. The face of the little girl that had died a few days ago flashed in her memory. Summer started moving along the wall again. She came to a door, is this the first door or second door, she couldn't remember. The door was closed, it had to be the first, she was sure she had left the door open in her struggle to carry the woman.

Flames were shooting up from the floor of the second apartment now and starting to run up the curtains. Summer stared at them amazed by the colors and flow of the waves. She felt herself losing consciousness and knew she had to keep moving.

Sara watched as the rescue squad and engine pull up to the curb. The 51 on the side of the squad drawing her to the men that had just gotten out, "John, Summer's inside." Sara grabbed his arm, feeling the panic starting to kick in.

"What?" Johnny turned around and looked at the building completely engulfed in flames, black acrid smoke filling the air.

Roy came around the back of the squad, "We were walking by when this woman told us her daughter and grand-daughter were still inside. While I ran to call the fire department Summer went in. She managed to get the daughter out, but couldn't find the grand-daughter. I tried to get her to wait, but she wouldn't listen."

John and Roy already had their turnouts on and practiced hands quickly were doing up the buttons. They were dropping oxygen tanks over their head and onto their backs as Captain Stanley walked up to the group.

"Cap, get the oxygen on that woman," Roy pointed to the daughter who was not sitting up and leaning against a tree.

"Summer is inside looking for a child." Johnny started toward the building with Roy only a step behind.

"Chet, Marco, we have victims in the building, get Roy and John inside." Chet and Marco moved in front of Roy and John and started battling the flames.

Sara turned toward the Captain, "Show me the oxygen and I can help the daughter. Summer taught me how to check pulse rates."

She had finally made it back to the child's bedroom. Her eyes stung so bad from the smoke she had quit trying to open them. It wouldn't matter anyway; the smoke was so thick you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. She felt along the wall in the bedroom. Maybe the little girl had hid in the closet. She hit something in front of her. She ran her hands along what felt like a wood box. A toy box maybe? Summer felt the top and was able to lift a lid. She reached inside her fingers touching hair. She ran her hands around feeling the outline of a child. She tried to open her eyes, between the smoke and tears she was able to see well enough to know she had found the little girl.

John could feel the heat even through his protective clothing. What was she thinking? He felt rage and fear course through his body. He took the stairs as quickly as he could, turning left into the hallway and moving toward the second door. It was open, but flames were quickly spreading across the floor. They had to find them and get them out of here.

John stopped to look around the living room and kitchen, opening the closet doors. Roy moved into the hallway toward the bedrooms. He entered the first bedroom and called out, "Johnny, I found them, hurry!"

Summer had managed to lift the girl out of what appeared to be a toy chest, but had since collapsed. Roy picked up the little girl and moved out of Johnny's way. Johnny leaned down and lifted Summer over his shoulder. She didn't move at all as he carried her down the stairs and outside into the cool air.

The sun was just starting to rise. He put his hand on the back of Summer's head and leaning forward he laid her gently on the ground. The lighting sky revealed her face covered in soot, her eyes were closed and she didn't make any movements as Johnny called her name.

Squad 39 pulled up to the scene and two additional paramedics, Dwyer and Bryce got out. Captain Stanley directed Bryce to the daughter sitting against the tree and Dwyer over to help John and Roy.

Roy was taking the little girls vitals as Dwyer set up the biophone. The Captain carried over the oxygen and drug box. Dwyer picked up the phone, "Rampart, this is Squad 39 assisting Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead 39"

"Rampart, we have 3 victims," Dwyer looked to Roy.

"The first is a female child, age 5. She was hiding in a toy box during a fire. Respirations are 15, pulse is 55; BP is 90/60. Second victim is a woman, 24 years of age," Dwyer looked at Johnny was just finishing taking a BP. "BP is 85/40, respirations are 8 and very shallow, pulse is 40." Johnny was already moving to insert a tube to help Summer breathe.

Dwyer looked over to Bryce, "Third victim is 27 years old, BP is 120/80, respirations are 30 and pulse is 90. She has been out of the fire for approximately 5 minutes and has regained consciousness. We have her on oxygen, and she is alert." Dwyer relayed the information.

The first ambulanced pulled up and you could hear the sirens of the second approaching ambulance.

"Establish airways for both victims 1 and 2 with 6 liters O2. Start IVs with D5W TKO and transport immediately. Continue with oxygen on the third victim and transport when possible."

The ambulance attendants started moving the little girl getting her ready to go into the ambulance. Roy started closing up equipment. He stopped when he looked at his partner.

Johnny had just finished placing the IV in Summer's arm. He was kneeling beside her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you, Summer. I love you. Please don't leave me." Johnny dropped his head down to Summer's chest.

Roy looked at the Captain who had come to help him move equipment. The second ambulance pulled up and they were helping the mother and grandmother toward the ambulance. "You should take Dwyer with you in the ambulance with Summer and that little girl. John can't be in charge of their care," Captain Stanley said.

Roy shook his head, "Johnny's a professional, he will do whatever needs to be medically done, but I will never be able to get him to leave her." Roy looked over at the Captain, "He will do his job. I will ride with him, Bryce can go in the second ambulance and Marco can drive the squad."

Roy put one hand on John's shoulder and took Summer's IV in the other. He gently moved his friend back so the ambulance attendants could get her loaded into the ambulance.

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early were waiting at the ambulance entrance with Dixie. Johnny jumped out holding Summer's IV bag. Dr. Brackett took in the tear stained face and look of panic in Johnny's eyes and looked down at the patient knowing it was going to be Summer.

Johnny rushed down the hallway beside Summer and Roy followed closely behind with the little girl. Dixie and Dr. Early maneuvered into room 2 with the little girl.

The ambulance attendants moved Summer down to room 4. Dr. Brackett started to enter the room and stopped, he turned back and put his hand on Johnny's chest. "You will just be in the way," he looked Johnny in the eye.

"What, no," Johnny started to protest.

"You did your job John, now let me do mine." Dr. Brackett looked at Roy, "Roy, take your partner into the staff lounge." Dr. Brackett walked into the treatment room and let the door close behind him.

Roy took Johnny into the Staff Lounge, he wasn't sure what to say. His partner paced back and forth.

Roy went over and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them in the sink. He handed some to John and used the rest to wipe his own face.

"She'll be okay," Roy said.

Johnny looked over at the worry etched on his partner's face and sank down into a nearby chair, fear gripping his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Photographs Chapter 10

Johnny jumped to his feet as Dr. Brackett walked into the Staff Lounge. "Doc?"

"We intubated her and have her sedated. We're moving her to ICU now," Dr. Brackett ran a hand through his dark hair. "What the hell was she doing rescuing people from a fire?" He looked over at Johnny and Roy, "That is your job."

"She was in there before we arrived on scene," Roy said. "She couldn't sleep and had gone to breakfast with a friend, they saw the fire when they were out walking."

"Is she gonna…" Johnny couldn't finish the question.

"Live?" Dr. Brackett finished it for him, exhaling loudly as he paced in the small space. "I'm not sure. I hope so, but the next 24 to 36 hours are critical. We gave her steroids and antibiotics, her body just needs to rest and heal."

"Can I see her?" Johnny asked.

Dr. Brackett started to tell him no, but stopped at the look on the young paramedics face. He glanced over at Roy who was also watching his partner. "I will let you sneak in for a few minutes. She isn't conscious Johnny, and I don't want her to be until tomorrow night. You can come back and see her then."

Dr. Brackett led John and Roy to the ICU. Roy stayed in the hallway as Johnny entered the room alone. Summer lay unmoving in the bed, a tube down her throat and a machine breathing for her. Her eyes were closed and her face was still smeared with smoke and ash. She was so pale if it wasn't for the machines showing her heart beats and oxygen level he would have thought Dr. Brackett had lied to him and she had died.

Johnny carefully took her hand in his and knelt down beside the bed. He kissed her hand and laid his head down by her side. "Rest my sweetheart, get better, and I will see you tomorrow," Johnny whispered as Dr. Brackett popped his head in the room to tell him his time was up.

At the end of their shift Johnny changed to go home, but debated going to the hospital to sit with Summer instead. Roy knew his partner and stopped his train of thought. "Go home. You can't see her anyway. I will pick you up at 4:00 PM, you can have dinner with us and I will drive you over the hospital. We can be there when Dr. Brackett wakes her up." Roy put his hand on his partner's shoulder, "You need your rest so you've got the energy to take care of her when she gets out."

John just nodded and headed home. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he didn't want to interact with the world right now either. He just laid in his bed and prayed.

Roy picked him up as promised, but was sure with one look at his friend that Johnny hadn't gotten any sleep. Joanne tried to keep the conversation going at the dinner table and Roy was thankful for her help. Johnny barely ate and only said a few words in response to direct questions asked of him. Roy finally gave up and pushed away from the table. "Hon, I'm gonna run John over to the hospital. They are planning on waking Summer up and he wants to be there."

Joanne gave her husband a kiss and pulled John into an embrace as he tried to walk by. "She's gonna be fine," Joanne eased back to look into Johnny's eyes. She had never seen him so torn up before and was realizing the depth of emotion he felt for this woman she had never met. Johnny hugged her back and followed Roy out to Porsche, tears welling in his eyes.

As the elevator doors opened for the ICU floor John and Roy saw Dr. Brackett and Dixie running down the hall as they opened the door to enter Summer's room John and Roy could hear all the medical alarms going off. Johnny took off down the hallway with Roy a fraction of a step behind.

Johnny came to an abrupt halt as he entered the patient room and Roy slammed into his back bumping him forward. Summer was thrashing on the bed, she had pulled out her breathing tube and the machines monitoring her heart and pulse rate were going crazy. Blood was strewn across the bed where her IV had been pulled out of her arm.

Dr. Brackett saw them standing in the doorway, "Don't just stand there, get in here. Johnny pin her down. Roy, get that IV back in her arm. Dix, get an injection of valium and get it into her IV the second Roy is done." Dr. Brackett was grabbing a new intubation tray. He saw Johnny just standing there still, "Johnny, now!"

Johnny climbed on top of the bed and straddled Summer pinning her hips and legs to the bed. She turned in his directions her blue eyes showing panic as they locked with his fearful brown eyes. "No, Johnny, don't!" She cried. She tried to move her arms to push him off her, but he caught her wrists with his hands and pulled her arms down to her side. She looked at him betrayal reflected in her gaze, "Why?" Tears started to slide down her cheeks and she tried to arch her body to get him off of her.

Johnny started to release his grip, but Roy snapped at him, "Hold'er down; I need her arm straight."

Johnny straightened Summer's arm so Roy could expertly insert the IV, Dixie was by his side and quickly injected the sedative into the IV. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," Johnny whispered to Summer. Just a few seconds later she quieted down and quit fighting. Dr. Brackett tilted her head and inserted the breathing tube, connecting the machine to help her breathe again. He taped the tube in place.

Dixie put the oxygen sensor back on her finger and Dr. Brackett started resetting the medical devices. Her oxygen level showed in the low 70's, but it was slowly starting to climb as the machine pumped oxygen into her lungs helping them expand and contract.

Roy reached up to help his partner off the bed. Johnny's knees buckled when he touched the ground and Roy had to catch him. He helped his partner out in the hallway while Dixie started cleaning up the room.

Roy managed to get Johnny over to a nearby chair where he collapsed down and put his head into his hands. "She hates me," Johnny said miserably,

Roy knelt down trying to get his partner to look at him, "She does not hate you." He made sure he emphasized the "not" in the sentence.

"Did ya see the look she gave me?" Johnny looked at Roy incredulously.

"John, man, she had no idea what she was sayin'. I seriously doubt she even knew what was going on. That was totally instinctual, her body was just fightin," Roy tried to get through to his partner.

Johnny shook his head no, "She looked right at me, said my name. She acted like I was tryin' to kill her."

Dr. Brackett and Dixie joined them in the hallway. Johnny was suddenly angry and jumped to his feet, pointing toward Summer's room, "What was that? I thought you weren't goin' to wake her up until 6, and you should've been in the room the whole time."

"Johnny," Dixie started to try to call down the young paramedic.

Dr. Brackett stepped in front of her, "We weren't waking her up. She apparently doesn't stay under very well and came out of sedation earlier than we thought she would. She's sedated again now, and I will keep her that way for another 36 hours to make sure her lungs are healing."

"That's what you said before, but it didn't happen. How do I know you're not gonna screw up again," Johnny took out all his emotions on Dr. Brackett.

Roy stepped between them facing his partner, "Calm down, partner. He's doin' everything he can for her and you know that."

Dr. Brackett moved past Roy and put a hand on John's shoulder. "You did what you had to do Johnny. We had to get her sedated and intubated again. You did the right thing."

Johnny sat back down in the chair, all the energy draining from him. He looked up at Dr. Brackett from the chair, "I want to stay with her."

Dr. Brackett looked down at the young paramedic, "Okay, Johnny. You can stay. But, I promise you, I am not going to let her gain consciousness again for the next 36 hours."

Johnny quickly did the math in his head and looked up at Dr. Brackett, "That's when I due back on shift."

"I'm sorry Johnny, she needs that long to make sure her lungs are improving. I don't want to wait much longer than that wake her up." Dr. Brackett moved down the hall stopping at the nursing station to let them know Johnny could stay with the patient.

Johnny looked at Roy, "Maybe I can get someone to cover my shift. I want to stay with her, but I need to be here when she wakes up. I wonder if Saunders from C shift will trade with me? I could go to work tomorrow morning and would be getting off when they wake her up."

"I'll give him a call for ya," Roy said digging into his pocket for change for the pay phone. " If he says yes, I'll clear it with Cap."

"Thanks," Johnny made his way into Summer's room. He could at least stay with her tonight. He tried to make himself comfortable in the recliner chair that was in the room and dozed off and on listening to the quiet beeps telling him she was still breathing and her vitals were stable.

Roy was able to arrange for Johnny to switch shifts with one of the paramedics on C shift. He was going to miss working with his partner, but knew that Johnny needed to be there with Summer when she was brought back around.

Johnny was awake at 6:00 AM thankful the shift had gone quietly. Now, he just needed the klaxons not to go off for another 2 hours and he would be on his way to the hospital. He paced with nervous energy around the day room. He had already stripped the sheets off his bunk, packed his duffel bag as much as he could. He poured himself another pot of coffee as he watched the second hand tick by on the clock.

Suddenly the klaxons sounded and Johnny nearly threw the cup of coffee across the room as the station was called out for a traffic accident on the 405. He listened as a second engine and squad were also summoned. It must be bad he thought as he headed to the squad, upset that he was probably going to be late to the hospital.

"Summer," Dr. Brackett gently shook the shoulder of the young woman laying on the bed. "Summer, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

A brief flutter of eyelids, but nothing substantial. Dr. Brackett used his flashlight to check her pupils, equal and reactive, she should be waking up. "Summer, wake up," he said a bit more forcefully.

Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times trying to focus on him.

"Summer, do you know where you are?"

The young woman tried to swallow, her mouth was so dry and her throat hurt. "Ramp," she tried to speak.

Dr. Brackett picked up a cup of water from the nearby table and held the straw to her parched lips. She took a very small sip. "Rampart," she managed to say.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Brackett looked at her.

"Fire," Summer stuck to one word answers not feeling like she had the energy for more.

"Yes, you ran into a fire. You've been here under sedation for two and a half days while we tried to give your lungs time to heal." Dr. Brackett pulled the stethoscope from his lab coat pocket. "I want to listen to your lungs now."

He held the instrument to her lungs listening to her breathe, "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

She tried but started coughing and gagged. Dixie grabbed the cup and offered her another sip of water.

Summer looked at Dixie, "Smoke, makin me sick."

"Yes, the smoke made you really sick," Dr. Brackett said, not giving Dixie a chance to respond.

Summer shook her head no, "Smell smoke."

Dixie smiled at her, "The smell of smoke is making her sick. We never really got a chance to clean her up." Dixie put her hand on Dr. Brackett's arm, "Kel, why don't you give me a few, I can help bath her and wash her hair. She will feel much better and we will get her ready for Johnny's visit," Dixie smiled again at Summer. "He really wanted to be here. He traded shifts so he could be off this morning, but they must've gotten a run."

Dr. Brackett shook his head no, "She doesn't need to be worried about that right now. She is still too weak for a lot of moving around,"

Summer reached out and took his hand, "Please." Her eyes were pleading with him.

Dr. Brackett felt himself softening, "You let Dix do all the work. I'll send in another nurse to help."

Dixie smiled, "Maybe we should wait for Johnny and let him help." She winked at Summer who blushed at the comment.

Johnny finally boarded the ambulance with two of the car accident victims. The fog had been thick and a quick stop had caused a chain reaction. Thankfully no one was dead, the worst injury seemed to be the two victims he was escorting in the ambulance, one with a probable broken pelvis and the other a broken arm where the bone had pierced through the skin. Both were stable and they were now on their way to Rampart. He had every intention of seeing his patients into their rooms and going to see Summer. He looked at his watch, 9:00 AM, she should be awake by now. Johnny briefly closed his eyes praying today went better than last time.

Johnny looked at Dr. Early as he took over examining the patient with the compound fracture. "Doc, do you need me anymore?"

Dr. Early smiled at John, "No, go ahead, I hear she is awake and doing pretty good."

Johnny bounded out of the room and took the stairs two at a time rather than wait for the elevator. He ran into Roy as he stepped out of the staircase and Roy stepped off the elevator. "What are you doin'here?"

"I thought I would check in on the two of you." Roy glanced at his watch, "Late run?"

"Eight car pile-up on the 405 at 6:00 AM," Johnny quickly walked down the hallway to Summer's room.

Roy stopped him before they went in, "Do ya know what your gonna say?"

"What?"

"Look, you've had a lot of emotions the last couple of days. You've been terrified, angry, tired," Roy looked at his partner and could see the dark circles under his eyes even now. "Make sure you don't get upset when you see her and let the anger or fear come out."

"She shouldn't a gone into that building, Roy. She needs to hear that." Johnny said it before he even realized how close that thought was to the surface of his brain.

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I see whatcha mean." Johnny pushed open the door determined not to say the wrong thing.

Roy hadn't needed to worry, as soon as Johnny saw her sitting up in the hospital bed, oxygen tube still in her nose with her eyes closed all thoughts left his brain, except one. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door, "Johnny," she whispered.

He crossed the room in four long steps, he ran his hands behind her neck and up into her hair pulling into his kiss. He reluctantly pulled away knowing she needed to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, baby." He whispered into her hair before finding her lips again with his.

Summer wrapped her right arm around his neck and drew him close when he went to pull back from the second kiss, bringing him to her for a third kiss. "I love you,too," she whispered back.

This time she let him pull back and he brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I am so sorry," she said.

Johnny shook his head no, "I'm just glad you're alive. I really thought I was gonna lose you." He rested his cheek against her cheek just wanting the contact with her. She could feel the bristle along his jaw line and realized he hadn't had time to shave this morning. She moved her head against the stubble feeling a chill run down her spine. Johnny moaned at the sensation it caused him. Roy let the door quietly closed as he stepped back out into the hallway giving them a few moments of privacy.


	11. Chapter 11

Photographs Chapter 11

Johnny stretched his legs out and ran a hand over his eyes. He looked and saw Summer watching him. "Sorry, I think I fell asleep, "Johnny covered a yawn.

"You really should go home and get some sleep. I am not going anywhere," Summer joked.

"This is the only place I want to be."

"Can I ask you a question?" Summer looked serious.

"Anything," Johnny leaned forward in the chair.

"Why did you leave the reservation?" Summer asked.

Johnny sat back with a big exhale. "Summer, why do you want to know? It has been like ten years."

Summer smiled at him, "It helps me understand who you are. It is very important." Summer looked down at her hands resting on the blanket and then back over at Johnny. "I am so in love with you. But, the truth is, we haven't known each other very long. I want to get to know everything about you. Your childhood is going to be a big part of that."

"For the most part my childhood was good. My parents loved me; I had a lot of friends. But, there are a lot of issues on reservations, poverty, substance abuse, depression. A lot of people just don't see much of a future. My parents died in a car accident when I was sixteen. I left the reservation to go live with my dad's sister in Santa Barbara. I joined the Fire Academy when I finished high school."

"Do you ever go back?" Summer asked.

Johnny looked at his feet for several seconds, "No," he said quietly.

"What about your Aunt?"

"She still lives in Santa Barbara; I go and see her at least once a month. In fact, I would like ya to meet her. Maybe when you get out, on one of my day's off." Johnny moved the chair closer to the bed. "When do I get to meet your mom?"

Summer smiled, "Mom chose to settle down in Florida, she had the most friends there. You may be able to meet my brother stationed over at Pendleton."

"What was it like moving around all the time?"

"I was blessed like you, my parents loved me, and my brothers always treated me great, letting me tag along after them. But, it was really hard to make friends. Sara and I were stationed together a few times so that is how we became so close. We met Linda when we were just teenagers; she was stationed with us in Germany. The three of us were a bit wild that year." Summer smiled at the memory. "We decided that year that when we were finished with school we would all live in the same area, at least for a little while, so we could have normal friendships."

Johnny reached for her hand, "We are going to have a great life together. Maybe we could go to dinner with Roy and Joanne? Roy is my best friend and I would really like you to meet Joanne."

"I would like that," Summer leaned back on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Getting tired?" Johnny pulled the covers a little tighter around her.

"Yes, but I am not going to go to sleep until you promise me you will go home and get some sleep yourself."

"I don't want to leave you," Johnny protested.

"You need your sleep. Johnny, you have dark circles under your eyes," Summer traced a finger underneath Johnny's right eye. She let her finger trace down to his lips and he kissed her finger. "Please go home and get some rest. I feel guilty that you are so tired because of me and I worry about what happens when you go back on shift. I will be out in a couple of days and I want you rested enough to spend time with me."

"I will just stay until you fall asleep," Johnny sat back in the chair.

"Uh-uh, I am not going to sleep until you leave. I know you John Roderick Gage, you will sit in the chair until you fall asleep and then you won't go home. You go home and I promise you, I will go to sleep too."

"You know I could just wait you out," Johnny smiled at her.

"You really want to find out which one of us is more stubborn this early in the relationship?" Summer raised her eyebrows at him.

Johnny laughed, the first one he could remember in the last couple of days. "You know what; I think I will hold off that competition until a bit later." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. Stood up to depart the room and then turned back around for a deeper kiss. "When you get better, I want to do a lot more of that."

Summer blushed and pointed toward the door. Johnny laughed again as he walked out the door.

Joanne buzzed around the kitchen making final preparations for dinner. Roy was standing at the counter cutting a cucumber for the salad. Joanne stopped and looked in the hallway mirror straightening the collar of her dress and fixing a stray strand of hair. Roy crossed the kitchen to wrap his arms around his wife's waist and plant a kiss on her neck. "You look lovely. Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little, she's a doctor, Roy. I don't think of myself as just a housewife, but compared to a doctor..." Joanne's voice trailed off.

"This is not a competition, Jo. Johnny just wants to start establishing a stable life with her. Between his growing up on a reservation and not really having much family and her moving around all the time as a kid and scattered family members, he just wants them to have some friends together."

Joanne looked at the front window as Johnny's Range Rover pulled into driveway. She moved so she could get a look at his woman passenger as she got out of the car. She is so beautiful Joanne thought, running a hand along her skirt in an attempt to take out wrinkles only she could see.

Summer sat in the vehicle and took a deep breath. She pulled down the visor to check her lipstick in the mirror. Johnny moved around to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened her door. He smiled at the look on her face, "Relax."

"I just want her to like me," Summer exited the car and leaned into Johnny slightly. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"How could she not like you," Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started leading her toward the door.

Roy opened the door as they were stepping up onto the porch. "Come on in."

It took a while but Summer could finally feel herself relaxing, Joanne was super nice and the meal had been wonderful. The foursome was sitting out on the back deck enjoying a cup of coffee before Johnny and Summer left for the evening.

"Joanne, what is the hardest thing about being married to a firefighter?" Summer asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"The hardest part for me is that Roy never tells me about his day. I get, oh it was fine; or I might get it was a bad shift; but never any real conversation." Joanne responded. "I am glad I get to be here for him though when he gets home after those bad runs. Even if it's just to snuggle with him on the couch."

Johnny cocked an eyebrow and looked at Roy, "Just snuggle, huh?"

Joanne was the one who blushed and Summer laughed.

Roy started another Johnny story and everyone was laughing in just a few minutes, no one noticed when that Summer was biting her upper lip and not quite as engaged in the conversations as the rest. There is a really good chance I won't be home when Johnny gets in from a really bad shift. How is he going to feel not having a wife at home waiting for him when he needed her?


	12. Chapter 12

Summer moved about the apartment gathering what she would need for her first shift back at the hospital since her accident. She was just reaching for her purse when there was a knock at the door. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to figure out who would be knocking at her door at 5:30 AM. She looked through the peep hole a huge smile crossing her face. "Johnny," she said opening the door.

He pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to kiss her. He pulled her closer deepening their kiss. She ran a hand through his hair. "Mmm, now that's how ya start a mornin'," Johnny said reluctantly ending the kiss.

Summer ran her fingers down his face and rested her palm against his chest. "Can't think of anything better. Did you just come for the kiss?"

"It would've been worth the drive, but no. I thought I could give you a ride to work. You get off the same time as Roy and I, we will pick ya up and meet Jo, the four of us can have breakfast." Johnny leaned against the door frame.

"I love the sound of that," Summer reached for her purse, she slipped her arm through Johnny's and handed him her keys so he could lock the door for her.

Johnny dropped Summer off at Rampart and continued to the station. He was the first one from A shift to arrive at the station so he started getting the coffee ready and went to change in the locker room. Roy entered as Johnny was finishing up. "Hey, Summer good with breakfast in the mornin'?"

"Sure is," Johnny smiled remembering the kiss.

Mike joined them in the locker room, whistling while he dumped his duffle bag into his locker.

You're sure in a good mood," Roy said taking in the scene. Johnny just turned to look at the normally quiet Engineer.

"Sara and I went out to Catalina on our days off. Man, that girl is somethin',"

"Really?" Johnny smiled.

"She's smart, beautiful, and she can even cook an amazin' meal on an open fire," Mike finished tucking in his shirt.

The three men moved into kitchen to get cups of coffee. The rest of the A shift joined them shortly. After roll call the guys started doing chores around the station, but it wasn't long before the klaxons were sounding sending the whole station to an apartment fire.

Several stations had responded to the fire, hoses crossed and men swarmed the old building as it was devoured by the flames. As Engine 51 pulled up the Chief from 110 approached Captain Stanley. "We have reports of residents trapped on the fourth floor."

Captain Stanley turned toward his men ordering Lopez and Kelly to pull lines. "Roy, John, we have people trapped on 4."

John and Roy moved to the squad dropping air tanks in place and securing their masks. They quickly made their way to the 4th floor. Roy pointed to his right, Johnny nodded and started to move left.

Roy moved to each door, opening it and checking the apartment. The first two were empty and he marked an X with chalk as he exited each apartment. The third apartment was locked; Roy kicked the door in and immediately found a young woman lying on the floor. He checked for a pulse and was just preparing to pick her up when the building shook so hard it knocked him off his feet. Roy looked around not sure what happened. He checked the hallway and it still appeared he had a clear path to the stairwell. He picked up the young woman placing her over his shoulder, when he got to the stairwell; John was three stairs down assisting an elderly gentleman down the stairs.

"What was that?" Roy asked starting to descend the stairs.

"No idea," John said reaching the first landing. He turned to look up from where they came and could see nothing that would have caused the building to shake.

Before they could reach the next landing they were met by Marco and Chet. "We gotta get outta here, half the building just caved in," Marco took the other side of the gentleman that Johnny was helping. Chet turned around and started leading the way down the stairs.

Johnny and Marco got the man down on the ground and Marco moved to grab an oxygen tank from the squad. Chet had already grabbed one from the engine and was waiting for Roy to lay down the young woman. They started both patients on oxygen and Captain Stanley started setting up the biophone.

"Chet, get me the EKG," Johnny said as he checked the man's vitals. "Cap, get Rampart on the phone. Tell them I have a male patient, approximately 55 years of age. Vitals are pulse, 58, Respirations shallow and BP 90/40. Settin' up for an EKG now."

Captain Stanley relayed the information as John put patches on the man's chest. "Tell Rampart I am sending it lead 2." Johnny started sending the strip to the hospital.

Roy started the IV on the young woman per Ramparts instructions and started loading her into the ambulance. Johnny started an IV with an Isoproterenol drip as instructed and prepared the second patient for transport.

Summer and Dr. Brackett met the ambulances at the Emergency room doors. Summer took the heart attack patient into Treatment room 2. Johnny helped transfer the patient from the gurney to the bed and moved the IV to the pole. Dixie started checking vitals as Summer hooked up machines to monitor the patient's heartbeat. Within just a couple of minutes the patient seemed to convulse and the heart monitor flat lined. "Get me the paddles," Summer said moving into position to shock the patient.

Johnny charged the machine to 400 as Dixie placed gel on the paddles and handed them to Summer, "Clear!"

Dr. Early joined them in treatment room 2 and Johnny exited to give them room to work. Roy was waiting at the nurse's station. "How's your patient?" Roy asked handing John a cup of coffee.

"Not good," John took a sip of coffee. "He flat lined jus' before Dr. Early got in there. How's yours?"

"She's gonna be okay. Just some smoke inhalation," Roy looked up as Dixie exited the treatment room. She moved toward the nurse's station as Dr. Early and Summer exited behind her. Dixie shook her head slightly.

Roy lowered his eyes to the floor. Johnny set down his cup and moved to Summer. She sighed as Johnny came and put his arms around her. She rested her head briefly on his chest.

"Squad 51, what is your status?" The voice came over the H-T.

"Squad 51 available," Roy said into the unit.

Tones sounded as an address for a man trapped at a construction site came over the handi-talkie. Summer gave Johnny's waist a squeeze with her arm. "Be safe."

After their sixth run of the day the paramedics finally were able to get back the station to eat dinner. "Ya know, I love seein' Summer, but even I'm ready for a break from Rampart for a bit," Johnny said dishing up a bowl of chili and spreading cheese liberally on top.

"Tell me about it," Roy crushed up some crackers.

"Man, it's been a rough day," John rested his head against his hand as Captain Stanley came over the table to join his paramedics.

"Doin' okay?" Captain Stanley pulled out a chair, flipped it around and straddled it to face his men.

"One death, two bad burns, one little girl in a coma and another 12 hours to go," Johnny recited the worst of the days runs.

Roy took another bite of the chili, and gave a defeated sigh, "I really hope the next 12 hours are quiet."

The next several hours stayed silent as the men were able to watch a bit of TV and head to bed. The klaxons sounded waking the six men from a sound sleep.

"Station 51, automobile accident with injuries, 405 and Sepulveda Blvd. Time out 01:23."

"Station 51, KMG 365," Captain Stanley handed the slip to Roy and moved to board the engine.

John and Roy viewed the scene as Roy pulled the squad to a stop. The front of the blue VW was crushed against the pick-up and a sedan had rear-ended the vehicle leaving very little left of the small blue car. Roy stopped to check on the driver of the sedan. The man's forehead was bleeding, but otherwise he appeared unhurt.

Johnny checked on the young women in the blue VW. Her head was bleeding and she appeared to be in a lot of pain. "Miss, can ya tell me where it hurts," Johnny reached into the car and was able to feel a very weak carotid pulse.

"M-my leg hurts, real bad," she said quietly.

Johnny laid a hand on her abdomen counting her respirations. Roy jogged over to the pick-up truck. The man was just getting out of his truck, "Sir, you should stay inside the vehicle." Roy advised.

"No way, man. I've seen how this goes on TV ya' know. The cars blow-up. I ain't gonna sit here and becom' a bar-b-que." The man continued moving away from the vehicles.

"Well are ya hurt anywhere?" Roy tried to give him a quick one over glance.

"Nuh, man, I'm fine."

Roy moved over to help Johnny, "How is she?"

"Not great. Get Rampart on the line," Johnny said trying to use his flashlight to get a better look at the woman's legs. "We've got a lot of bleeding down here, Roy. I think she may have cut into an artery."

Roy brought the biophone over and sat it on top of the VW's roof. "Rampart, this is squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Summer's voice came over the biophone.

"We have an accident victim, approximately 23, BP is 90/50, respirations are 22 and pulse is 65. She has a severe laceration on her right leg, the bleeding indicating she may have cut into an artery."

"51, start an IV with ringers lactate; how long until you can transport?"

"Rampart, victim is trapped in a vehicle; it may be a bit before we can get her out."

"Keep monitoring vitals and reporting them back to me. Does the victim have any evidence of a head injury?"

"No evidence of a head injury Rampart."

"Go ahead and administer 5mg MS," Summer ordered.

Twenty minutes later Summer looked at the second set of vitals relayed to her by Roy. She looked over at Dr. Brackett who had insisted on staying her first full shift back at work. "Kel," she looked up at him the fear in her eyes letting him know she knew what had to be done.

"You have to make this call, Dr. Skye, it's your patient," Kel crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I gotta go out to the site," Summer said looking down at the phone. "Will you prepare a team?"

"You got it," Dr. Brackett started moving toward his office to make the necessary pages.

"Squad 51, how long til you can free the patient?"

Roy looked at his friends who had just managed to get the sedan moved and were now pulling the VW out from under the truck. "Rampart, it is still going to be awhile."

"Roy, I'm on my way out with a team. If you can't get her out, we're gonna have to amputate that leg." Summer ended the transmission and moved toward the ambulance bay where Dr. Brackett was loading up supplies.

Roy hung up the phone and moved over to the car to join Johnny. Johnny had squeezed himself into the passenger side of the vehicle and was doing his best to slow down the bleeding. Roy tapped him on the shoulder so Johnny would lean back toward the window. He knelt down so he could whisper into his ear. "Summer's on her way. They say if we can't get her out they'll have to amputate."

Johnny just nodded. "C'mon guys, we gotta get her outta here, now." Roy said the group.

"We're doin' the best we can DeSoto," Chet grunted as he worked to secure lines to pull the car away from the pick-up. Roy walked over the men, "Rampart's on the way," Captain Stanley looked up. "Alright guys, we don't want the doctors here tellin' us we can't rescue a patient. Let's get this movin',"

The guys worked steadily for the next 20 minutes but when the ambulance pulled up they had moved the moved the car back, but were still struggling to try to open the driver side door

"How ya comin'," Summer asked Captain Stanley as she moved near the vehicle.

"Maybe another 20 – 30 minutes," Captain Stanley answered optimistically.

Summer looked at his face and simply raised her eyebrows, knowing he was giving her best case scenario. She moved over the vehicle and knelt down to speak with Johnny, "What's her vitals?"

"Respiration is slow and shallow, pulse is thready and BP is down to 50 systolic." Johnny looked at her knowing what the vitals indicated, but now wanting to give up yet.

"Okay, out," Summer stood up and jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"What?" Johnny looked at her shocked at her tone and quick order.

"Move it, Gage. This patient can't wait, you're gonna lose her long before you get her out. I need to get in there, now." Summer turned to Dr. Brackett. "I'm goin' in the car, get me the anesthesia and the bone saw."

Roy pulled her aside while Johnny worked on extricating himself from the vehicle. "You can't go in like that," he gestured to her short sleeved scrubs. He started unbuttoning his turn out. "There's glass and metal fragments everywhere, you'll cut yourself to shreds." Roy helped her slip on the coat and roll up the sleeves to expose her hands.

Summer slid around Johnny to begin crawling into the vehicle. "My name is Dr. Skye, what's yours?" Summer said the young woman and she tried to bend down and get a look at her leg.

The young woman started crying, "P-Pamela, you're gonna cut off my leg aren't ya?"

"Pamela, I'm sorry. You have lost a lot of blood, and we can't afford to wait any longer to get you out. I'm gonna give you a shot to make you fall asleep, you won't feel a thing, I promise." Pamela nodded her head slightly; Summer added the medication to the IV the paramedics had already started.

The sound of the bone saw was probably the worst sound Summer had ever heard. She fought the bile rising in her throat as she quickly severed the leg. The firemen standing outside the car quickly pulled Pamela out of the vehicle at Summer's statement that she was free. Dr. Brackett began stabilizing the patient for transport and Johnny moved to see if he could help.

Roy moved over and helped Summer get out of the vehicle. She quickly started unbuttoning Roy's coat and slid it off her shoulders. "Thanks, Roy."

She moved to join Dr. Brackett as he boarded the ambulance with the patient. She glanced briefly at Johnny and took in his angry look. She climbed in the ambulance without a word. Johnny slammed the doors closed and hit the doors twice signaling the driver they were clear to go.


	13. Chapter 13

"Summer, you headed out soon?" Dr. Brackett stopped by the lounge on his way out the door. He hadn't done a 24 hour shift in a quite some time and was feeling the physical effects. He had stopped when he saw his intern slumped at the table staring at her empty coffee cup.

"Yeah, I think. John's pickin' me up for breakfast after shift," Summer paused dropping her head slightly, "At least he was supposed to."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. You want me to find out if the squads on a run," Dr. Brackett sat down and looked at his intern; head down, shoulders slumped forward; it had been a rough night for her.

Summer just shook her head no, she was too tired to even raise her eyes to meet his. Dr. Brackett put his hand over hers; she lifted her eyes, but not her head. Neither of them noticed when Dixie walked in. "You did good, enjoy breakfast, and then go home and get some rest." Dr. Brackett stood up.

"Better yet, go home with that handsome paramedic and uh, snuggle," Dixie said with a wink.

Summer gave a weak smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm thinkin' I should just go home and hide under the covers until I feel human again."

"That could be fun too," Dixie laughed.

Just then the door swung open and Johnny leaned his shoulder against the door frame, "Ready?"

Summer let out a deep sigh and pushed herself into a standing position, "Yeh."

Dr. Brackett looked back and forth between John and Summer, as the door swung closed he looked at Dixie, "Doesn't look like the beginnin' of a fun breakfast." Dixie just raised her eyebrows and gave a shrug.

Neither John or Summer spoke on the drive over to The Breakfast Club. Summer looked out the passenger window as the scenery passed in a blur. Meanwhile, Joanne watched her husband park his Porsche in a spot next to her station wagon. She watched from the window as he got out of the vehicle, "Bad shift," she whispered out loud. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Roy entered the building and looked around spotting Joanne in a booth in the back. He made his way back and forced himself to give her a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. Joanne reached over and gave her husband's shoulder a squeeze. It felt like concrete under her petite hand. She turned her husband slightly so she could get her hands on both his shoulders rubbing at the tension. She leaned forward kissing the side of his neck, reaching up to nibble on his earlobe just for a second. She was about to ask him about his shift when she saw John and Summer walk in. They both looked like they barely had the energy to walk back to the booth.

John took in the scene, Joanne was rubbing Roy's shoulders, his head down giving her access to rub right were John could feel the tension building at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Joanne nibbled on his ear and Johnny thought how nice it would feel to have Summer giving him some personal attention to help him forget about the last 24 hours. Summer took in the scene as well, thinking Johnny would probably like her to rub his shoulders as Joanne was doing to Roy. Her next thought though was who was going to rub her shoulders; her day was just as bad as his.

The waitress followed John and Summer with a pot of coffee. As the couple got situated the waitress asked each one if they would like coffee by simply making eye contact and raising the pot. Each one nodded and she filled their cups. John brought the cup to his lips taking a sip of the hot liquid as Summer blew on hers feeling the heat push against her face and the warmth of the cup seep into her cold hands.

Joanne rubbed Roy's shoulder slightly looking at her three dining companions, "Rough shift?"

Roy looked over at his wife, "Yeh, guess so."

"How come you don't ask me how my shift was?" Johnny looked at Summer, irritation in his voice. He was sitting there watching his partner's wife rub his shoulders and snuggle up close to him in the booth and was upset by the fact that Summer seemed to be sitting as far from him as she absolutely could leaning against the wall.

Summer looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Are ya serious? I don't need to ask how your day was, 'cause I finished what you started. Or have ya forgot who amputated that girl's leg last night?" Summer set the coffee cup back on the table, hot coffee splashing over the edge from the force.

"Oh my," Joanne removed her hand from Roy's arm and adjusted in her seat so she could see all three of her dining companions.

Roy shot Summer and irritated look, "Summer," he warned.

"Sorry, Roy," Summer looked away from Johnny to his partner. "I know ya try to protect Jo from the horrors of the job."

"Protect me," Joanne looked offended. "Why cause ya think I am too fragile?"

"Jo," Roy started.

"I haven't forgotten what happened last night," Johnny interrupted. "I 'member ya tellin' us we weren't gettin' the job done jus' fine."

Summer turned her attention to Johnny, "Not getting the job done?" Summer looked confused by Johnny's statement.

"Now look," Roy tried to diffuse the argument he saw brewing. His partner's dark eyes were burning holes into his girlfriend and his face was already red. "This is not the place for this discussion." Roy tried to lower his voice as he leaned slightly forward.

"Your blamin' me for havin' to come out to the accident scene and," Summer looked at Joanne and dropped her voice slightly, "do what had to be done?"

Johnny pushed away his coffee cup, but didn't say anything.

"Lemme out," Summer looked at Johnny.

"What?"

"Lemme out, I wanna go." Summer pushed at him slightly.

"So ya jus wanna leave, before we eat. What if I'm hungry?" Johnny snapped.

"Who asked ya to come?" Summer sounded snotty even to her own ears, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Johnny slid out of the booth and watched as Summer climbed out, "Ya do remember I drove, right?"

"I'm a big girl Gage, I can call a cab." Summer tried to move past him, but Johnny blocked her path.

"So, I can be the big jerk that left his girlfriend to get herself home when she was mad," Johnny ran a hand through is thick hair and pushed out a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"That," Summer emphasized, "is not why you're a jerk." Summer pushed passed him and headed to the door.

Summer ran into Sara as she exited the restaurant, Mike just a step behind her. "Do you have your car here?" Summer grabbed Sara's arm.

"No, I rode with Mike," Sara looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

Summer just shook her head, "I gotta go."

Summer skirted around her friend toward the parking lot. Mike caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks. He pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to Sara. "Gimme a minute, I wanna stop inside, but I'll drive ya home in jus' a sec," Mike looked Summer in the eye.

Summer rested her hand briefly on Mike's, "Thanks."

Summer and Sara moved toward Mike's vehicle as he headed into the diner. He nearly collided with John as he stepped in the door. "Whoa," Mike said stopping the young paramedic.

"Watch out, Mike. Summer just left and...,"

Mike interrupted John, "I know, I've got her. I'm gonna take her home. I was just comin' in to make sure ya knew I had her."

"No, she's my problem, I'll take her." Johnny said shaking his head.

"Hey, man. Givin' the fact ya just called her a problem, I'm thinkin' you'd better let me take her."

John looked down at his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Maybe that isn't sucha bad idea."

Mike turned around and walked back to the parking lot. Sara had put Summer in the passenger seat and had taken the back seat behind the driver. When Mike got in the car she let her eyes meet his in the rearview mirror. She shook her head slightly.

Summer sat slumped in the seat her head down. Mike had driven a few minutes in completely silence when Summer finally spoke up. "Did I make you feel like you weren't doin' your job?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"This mornin', at the accident, did ya feel like I was sayin' you weren't doin' your job?" Summer asked again looking over at Mike.

Mike exhaled knowing he needed to choose his words carefully. "We know you were just doin' what you had to do for the patient. But, it does sting, like we failed ya know."

Summer dropped her head, "Probably feels even worse to Johnny," she whispered.

"It was a rough night for all of us. Give John some time. He's very passionate, that makes days like this tough." Mike said pulling up to Summer's apartment.

Summer looked over at Mike and back at Sara, "Thanks."

"Summer," Sara stopped her before her friend got out of the car. "What would you want after a day like you've had?"

Summer looked at her hands for a moment and then up and back at her friend. "I guess I want someone who can understand. Where I can say, I had to go out to an accident scene and they would know what that meant. If I said, I lost a patient, they'd understand the emotions that go with it, ya know."

"Then, what would ya want 'em to do?" Sara asked.

"Hold me, let me talk if I needed, or not, if I don't wanna."

"And you don't think Johnny can do that?" Mike asked.

"No, I mean, yeah, I guess he can. But, today, we both had the bad day ya know." Summer thought back to Joanne comforting Roy. She shook her head, "Maybe I coulda made a better effort."

Mike got out of the car opening Sara's door and then walking over the passenger seat and opening Summer's door. He offered her his hand and helped her out. Sara wrapped her in a hug. Summer felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but also a deep sadness wrap around her heart. The arms she wanted around her were Johnny's.

Summer drew back from the hug and walked slowly toward her apartment. A nice long bath, she thought to herself. Maybe an egg and a piece a toast, and then a nice long bath and she could think better.

Johnny slammed the door on his range rover and took the stairs two at a time to his apartment. What a crappy day, he thought. The breakfast he had forced himself to eat with Roy and Joanne sat like a lump in his stomach. A hot shower and a nap he thought to himself as he entered the apartment.

He looked at his phone thinking about Summer. She was never going to be for him what Joanne was for Roy. Summer would never be his escape from a rough shift because he brought her his day; that was her job. Maybe they weren't a good pairing.

Johnny walked away from the phone and headed toward his bedroom stripping off his shirt as he walked down the hallway. A hot shower, a nap, and then he could think better.

Summer took a deep breath, raised her hand to knock, dropped her hand and took a couple of steps away from the door. Taking a deep breathe she shook her head, stepped back to the door and knocked quickly three times. She bit her bottom lip, running through the scenario in her mind again, what she was going to do in the next few minutes. She was just about to give up and walk away from the door when Johnny opened it. He was standing there in sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Summer said feeling her determination waiver. Maybe this was a huge mistake.

"I wasn't sleepin', more like tossin' and turnin'," Johnny said just staring at her. He wasn't sure if he was happy to see her, or still angry over her behavior at the accident site.

Summer took a deep breath, walked into the apartment closing the door behind her. She snagged Johnny's left wrist as she walked past him and started walking down the hallway toward his bedroom.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Summer walked into his bedroom, released Johnny's wrist and walked to the far side of the bed. Johnny stood there looking at her, completely bewildered.

Summer slipped her shoes off and then reached behind her back unzipping her sundress; she let it drop at her feet. Johnny stared at his beautiful girlfriend standing next to his bed in pink satin bra and panty set. His mouth dropped open at the same time his hands went to his hips.

Summer swallowed hard feeling the fear rising up in her throat, she could tell Johnny was shocked, but he also looked mad. She climbed into bed looking up at him.

"What are ya doin', Summer?" Did she really think she could just come over, get in his bed and he would forget their fight this morning?

Summer almost chickened out and ran out of the house. Instead she began the speech she had been practicing in her head all the way over. "It was a horrible shift yesterday," her voice trembled slightly as she started talking. "I lost a heart attack patient at the very beginning of the shift, but it was the ending that was the worst. One of the squad's responded to an accident on the 405; a young woman was trapped in her car. I know they tried so hard to get her out, but the artery in her leg was knicked; she was losin' a lotta blood. I knew from the vitals they were reporting that no matter how hard they tried, it wasn't gonna be enough," Summer took her first breath, starting to feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"When I got there," she paused the memory flashing in her head. "You could smell the burnt rubber; the firemen were working so hard, you could hear the metal pulling as they struggled to free her. But, there just wasn't any more time," Summer looked up as Johnny, his hands had dropped from his hips and were hanging by his side.

"I was short with them, almost rude to the poor paramedic that had worked so hard inside that car with the girl. I ordered him out," Summer stopped, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Johnny. When I got there, the scene, the smells, knowin' what I'd come to do, it all jus' hit me. I wanted so badly to hand off that bone saw to Brackett, or you, or Roy, or anyone that could spare me from what I had to do. And that made me mad, it was my job, it was the first time I thought all those people who said a woman can't be a doctor might be right," Summer's voice cracked as she spoke her deepest fear.

Johnny pulled off his t-shirt and dropped his sweatpants. He crawled into the bed wearing just his boxers and wrapped Summer in his arms. She snuggled against his chest and started to sob. He stroked her hair, holding her close and whispering softly in her ear, "Ssshhh, baby, it's okay. You did a great job, that young woman was lucky you were there. I love you, it's gonna be okay."

Summer took a few deep, shaky breaths. She ran her hand over Johnny's chest and looked up into his eyes; she felt so much better being wrapped in his arms. She saw the love in his eyes, but she still saw the stress of his day. She ran a finger over his eyebrown and down his cheek. "Tell me about your shift."

"What?" Johnny leaned back slightly.

"I can see it in your eyes. You've had a rough shift. I want you to tell me all about it." She pushed him back so he was lying flat on his back. She sat up and moved down on the bed near his legs. She began to massage his right leg, working on his thigh and very slowly down toward his calf. "I want ya to tell me what happened. I know Joanne gets to be Roy's escape and I can't be that for you, but you can talk 'bout the details of the day with me. "

"Mmm, that feels good," Johnny closed his eyes as her hands ran smoothly down his thigh and massaged his knee. He thought about it briefly and realized she was right, they needed to do things differently than Roy and Joanne, but maybe that didn't mean they couldn't make it work.

"The day was brutal; we brought in a heart attack patient that didn't make it, two bad burn victims, and a little girl in a coma. I really was hopin' for a quiet night. Then, we get this accident on the 405. This young girl pinned in 'er car, she was losin' a lot of blood. I knew from the vitals the situation was bad, but I was hopin' we could free her in time. We worked like crazy, but in the end the doc had ta come out. You can't help but feel like you failed the patient ya know. Then the doc orders me outta the car, no good job, no I know ya tried. It was, uh, a blow to the ego." Summer was massaging his foot as he finished speaking.

Summer looked up meeting Johnny's eyes, he dropped them breaking eye contact. Summer slowly crawled up resting her body on top of Johnny's. She dipped her head to re-establish eye contact, "You did an amazing job. That young woman owes you her life. I don't know how you do it, Johnny. I know I get the patients you bring in and I deal with the medical issues you see, but bein' on scene. I don't know how you do it, I couldn't handle it." Summer dipped her head to kiss Johnny, running her hands through his hair.

"You really are an amazing, smart, talented, strong man, John Gage. The citizens of LA are very lucky to have you in the job you do. And I am the luckiest of all," Summer winked at him, "'cause I'm in your bed."

Johnny pulled her down for a kiss and then flipped her over so he was on top of her. "You look like your feelin' less stressed," she teased.

"I'm feelin' a different kinda tension now," Johnny said huskily.

"Well, ya know, as a doctor, I take makin' sure my patients feel totally better very seriously. " Summer pulled Johnny into a deep passionate kiss.

"Are ya sure?" Johnny asked hopefully searching her eyes for any doubt.

"Make love to me, John Roderick Gage," Summer slipped her hand behind his neck and wrapped her fingers into his hair pulling him in for another amazing kiss.


End file.
